


День В

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Series: Магический хартвин [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cовращение малолетних магглорожденных посредством нелегальной демонстрации палочек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День В

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на АУ-тур Кингсманфеста по заявке [5.18](http://kingsmanfest.diary.ru/p203334120.htm): "Хогвартс!АУ, Гарри и Мерлин - деканы факультетов, Эггзи ничего не знает о мире волшебников до того, как попасть в школу. Эггзи может быть как ребенком, так и юношей, пейринги на усмотрение автора)."
> 
> Имя Мерлина, «Септимус» - имя персонажа Марка Стронга из фильма [«Звездная Пыль»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BF%D1%8B%D0%BB%D1%8C_%28%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC,_2007%29). Донна Шеридан и Софи - персонажи фильма [«Мамма Миа»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0_%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%B0!_%28%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC%29). Виктор Ричардсон - персонаж [Колина Моргана](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2959880/?ref_=nv_sr_1) в фильме «Заветы юности», где они вместе снимались с Тароном Эджертоном, при этом выглядит он как [Джетро](http://sevelina.ru/images/uploads/ubpfattach/2255184.gif) (его персонаж из эпизода сериала «Доктор Кто»). Элджернон - естественно, Руперт Эверетт, потому что без него никуда.

  
**Пролог**

* * *

Ли Анвин погиб на Рождество девяносто седьмого года.

Все произошло слишком внезапно. Гарри не успел сориентироваться. Казалось, совсем недавно «Пророк» печатал разоблачающие статьи о юном Поттере, и не было ни единой объективной причины верить россказням пятнадцатилетнего подростка, несмотря на то, что Альбус Дамблдор подтверждал его слова; Гарри всегда считал старого директора эксцентричным, мягко говоря. Даже после того, как «Пророк» признал свою ошибку, Гарри долгое время не видел поводов для паники. Да, случаи убийств при помощи темной магии участились; бесспорно, за ними стояли бывшие Пожиратели Смерти. Ему, как аврору, это только добавляло работы. 

Все шло своим чередом, а потом Альбус Дамблдор был убит прямо в Хогвартсе. И вскоре в Министерстве Магии все перевернулось: объявили регистрацию магглорожденных, начались досмотры в Аврорате и Визенгамоте и повальные увольнения приближенных Министра – или же использование на них заклятья Империус.

Прошлую войну Гарри помнил плохо. Ему было шестнадцать, когда он уехал из Англии. Он даже не закончил шестой курс Хогвартса. Над страной нависла угроза войны, и его родители, не желая примыкать к лагерю радикально-чистокровных или, хуже того, принимать сторону магглорожденных, поспешили продать фамильный дом и приобрести имущество во Франции. Не они первые, не они последние.

Гарри терпеть не мог Шармбатон, ненавидел, что приходится расставаться с друзьями и парнем, но в глубине души понимал решение родителей. В школе он не раз сталкивался с противостоянием будущих Пожирателей Смерти и будущего Ордена Феникса – Северус Снейп и Сириус Блэк приходили на ум в первую очередь – и, как и его мать, не испытывал к обоим лагерям ничего, кроме раздражения. Тем не менее, в Хогвартсе он был старостой Рейвенкло, отлично успевал по всем предметам, имел неограниченный доступ в Запретную секцию библиотеки и постоянные отношения; в Шармбатоне все пришлось начинать с нуля. 

Потом случилось лето в Греции и Донна Шеридан. Гарри вырос. Вернулся в Англию, пошел работать Манипулятором Памяти в Министерство. Выучился на аврора, сделал карьеру. А потом над Англией снова нависла угроза войны.

Ли Анвин был лучшим Манипулятором Памяти Аврората после самого Гарри. Гарри лично тренировал его в аврорской школе. Впоследствии они сдружились и отлично сработались. Разошлись только перед самой войной: Гарри не верил, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть жив и планирует вернуться к власти, а Ли утверждал обратное. 

Он предвзят, говорил себе Гарри: Ли боится за магглу-жену и маленького сына, что вполне закономерно. Не значит, что он прав. 

В сентябре Ли присоединился к Ордену Феникса. В декабре он погиб.

Гарри допустил ошибку.

* * *

**День В**

* * *

Гарри сразу замечает фамилию «Анвин» среди вороха писем на столе директора МакГонагалл. 

– Директор, я пас, – немедленно говорит Мерлин. – Будет лучше, если этим займутся настоящие маги, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Гарри криво усмехается. Септимус Мерлин, его старый друг и бывший коллега по Аврорату, присоединился к штату Хогвартса в тот же год, что и Гарри, после окончания войны, и взял на себя должность декана Гриффиндора и преподавателя Защиты от Темных Сил. Его имя и фамилия звучат настолько утрированно магически, что никому не приходит в голову, что он может быть магглорожденным: соответственно, Мерлин не упускает ни единой возможности ткнуть окружающих носом в свое происхождение. 

– Что ж, – директор МакГонагалл справляется с улыбкой и скептически поджимает губы. – Профессор Харт, профессор Спраут, профессор Слагхорн, я надеюсь на ваше сотрудничество этим летом.

Обязательные личные визиты ко всем будущим магам и ведьмам, растущим в маггловских семьях – часть новой политики школы, введенной мадам МакГонагалл после войны. Гарри ее, в целом, одобряет. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что теперь каждое лето ему выпадает шанс облачиться в маггловскую одежду.

Он ненавязчивым взмахом палочки призывает пачку писем и перебирает конверты. Гэри Анвин. Гэри. Имя ни о чем Гарри не говорит. 

В памяти всплывает вечер в «Дырявом Котле» после работы: «Мы зовем его Эггзи. Да, я знаю, дурацкое прозвище, но прилипло – хоть ты тресни. Отказывается отзываться на что-либо еще». 

* * *

Гарри поправляет воротник рубашки, одергивает полы пиджака и опирается на ручку высокого зонта, который сотворил вокруг своей палочки: аврорская привычка не выпускать оружие из рук ни на секунду сильна в нем до сих пор, а зонт – идеальный камуфляж в немагическом районе. 

Спортивная площадка, где одиннадцатилетний Гэри Анвин проводит каждое воскресенье после тренировки по гимнастике, почти пуста. Гарри наблюдает за игрой четверых мальчишек. «Игра» с каждой минутой все больше напоминает потасовку.

– Да пошел ты! – Гэри показывает два пальца одному из соперников и, недолго думая, спрыгивает с двадцати футов. Будь на его месте маггл, он с высокой вероятностью сломал бы обе ноги – но Гэри плавно пикирует на асфальт, заливисто смеясь.

Значит, он уже умеет контролировать свою магию. Это может быть как плюсом, так и минусом в дальнейшем.

– Гэри! – окликает Гарри мальчишку. Тот даже не поворачивает головы: продолжает смотреть снизу вверх на обидчиков, улыбаясь от уха до уха. 

– Гэри! – еще раз зовет Гарри. Никакой реакции.

– Эггзи, – говорит он, подходя поближе.

Мальчишка немедленно оборачивается. Щурится оценивающе, перекидывая рюкзак с одного плеча на другое.

– Вам чего?

– Меня зовут Гарри Харт. Я – тренер по гимнастике из средней школы. Мистер Хадсон сказал, что тебя можно найти здесь. Я хочу поговорить о твоем будущем.

* * *

– Значит, вы знали моего отца, – Эггзи ковыряет картошкой соус. Он уже справился с Биг Маком и почти допил большой стакан кока-колы; он не впечатлен выбором места для ужина, что удивляет Гарри: его опыт общения с магглорожденными детьми показывает, что Макдональдс – идеальное заведение для первого разговора о магии. 

– Мы работали вместе, верно.

– Где? Вы – тренер по гимнастике. Мой отец был военным.

– Не совсем так.

Модификация памяти не только не рассеялась, но и не ослабла после смерти Ли. Гарри им гордится. 

– «Не совсем так» – это как?

Гарри вертит в пальцах ломтик картошки под подозрительным взглядом мальчишки. Тот не доверяет незнакомцу в дорогом костюме. Гарри просчитался; со стороны Ли было весьма разумно спрятать свою семью в неприметном, не самом благополучном районе. 

– Я видел, как ты спрыгнул с той горки, – говорит он. – Приличная высота. А ты даже не споткнулся. 

Эггзи отводит взгляд. Закрывается. Однако ему не страшно и не стыдно – либо он хорошо умеет скрывать свои способности, либо магия проявляется достаточно редко, чтобы считать чудеса случайными.

– Скажи мне, Эггзи, с тобой происходит еще что-нибудь... странное? Что-то, чего ты не можешь объяснить? – спрашивает Гарри.

– Откуда вы знаете моего отца? – мальчик упрямо выставляет подбородок вперед. 

– Я уже сказал: мы работали вместе. Он много рассказывал о тебе. Пожалуйста, Эггзи, ответь на мой вопрос. Обещаю, я все объясню.

Эггзи молчит. Гарри ждет. Если ему не удастся ничего добиться от мальчика, придется нанести визит его матери и попытаться развеять чары Забвения. Возможно, с этого следовало и начать, но вмешательство в чужую работу с памятью – дело рискованное, и при прочих равных…

– У меня был снежный шар, знаете, такой, с городом внутри. Мама говорит, что мне его папа подарил, ну, до того, как он… умер.

– И что случилось с этим шаром, Эггзи? Он взорвался? Или внезапно исчез?

– Нет. Он... Однажды снег в нем просто пошел. Я его не трогал, не переворачивал, а снег шел. 

Гарри кивает. Эггзи смотрит на него все с тем же недоверием. Жалеет, наверное, что разболтал свой секрет непонятно кому. Интересно, а если все-таки попробовать повлиять на его память… Сколько лет ему тогда было? Пять? Вспомнит ли он, что отец носил мантию вместо формы и использовал палочку вместо винтовки?

Гарри сам не знает, какого черта ему приходит в голову именно сейчас нарушить все мыслимые и немыслимые правила. Может, в память о Ли, а может, из-за того, что Эггзи – шестой ребенок на этой неделе, и Гарри порядком устал повторять одно и то же. Наглядная демонстрация куда эффективнее. А еще ему почему-то очень хочется завоевать доверие этого мальчишки.

Он отодвигает подносы и кладет на стол свой зонт. Касается ручки – и зонт исчезает, оставляя на потертом пластике палочку. 

Эггзи широко открывает рот. Гарри улыбается уголками губ, говорит:

– Следи за моей рукой, – и подносы, сталкиваясь в воздухе и разбрасывая на пол картошку, улетают по направлению к мусорному контейнеру. 

Людей в зале немного, но Гарри боковым зрением видит, что девушки за соседним столиком вскочили на ноги и во все глаза уставились на них. 

– _Обливиэйт_ , – спокойно говорит он, направляя на них палочку. – Простите, мисс, вам показалось.

Взмах – картошка исчезает с пола. Еще взмах – пластмассовый клоун у дверей машет Эггзи рукой. Третий взмах – все столы в зале окрашиваются в синий (рейвенкловского оттенка, разумеется). И снова: _Обливиэйт, Обливиэйт, Обливиэйт_ – самое привычное, до отвращения легко слетающее с языка заклинание.

– Меня глючит, – выдавливает Эггзи, каким-то образом ни на секунду не закрывая рта.

– Отнюдь. Хочешь попробовать?

Разумеется, Эггзи хочет.

* * *

Мерлин говорит, что по нему Азкабан плачет.

– Я еще не настолько отчаялся, чтобы целоваться с дементорами, – отмахивается Гарри.

Донна смеется, взмахом палочки добавляет к вывеске «Вилла Донна: Хогсмид» веское «Закрыто на частный банкет» и призывает три стакана.

– Предлагаю тост, – говорит она. – За совращение малолетних магглорожденных посредством нелегальной демонстрации палочек.

Иногда Гарри тешит себя мыслью, что у них с Донной все могло сложиться иначе. Вероятнее всего, через год совместной жизни они убили бы друг друга (и Донна великолепно справилась бы без Непростительных проклятий, которые никогда ей толком не давались), но этот год был бы очень, очень веселым.

Гарри смеривает ее неодобрительным взглядом, но от виски не отказывается. 

– Он не магглорожденный. Ли был магом.

– Пара заклинаний для ясности – ладно. Но ты можешь мне объяснить, зачем дал свою палочку ему в руки? Он мог все здание дотла спалить. Да что там здание – всю улицу!

Мерлин, разумеется, прав. Гарри пожимает плечами. Перед глазами до сих пор стоит радостная улыбка Эггзи, которой тот наградил его, когда у него получилось левитировать пакетик соуса с одного стола на другой.

* * *

Гарри иррационально надеется, что Эггзи попадет в Рейвенкло. Однако Шляпа считает иначе. 

Эггзи, впрочем, недоволен разве что тем, что оказался на одном факультете с Чарли Хескеттом, с которым еще до Церемонии Распределения едва не ввязался в драку. 

Роксанна Мортон машет ему из-за гриффиндорского стола, и они обмениваются грустными улыбками; Гарри почти уверен, что нынешняя подчеркнутая не-вражда между Гриффиндором и Слизерином позволит им сохранить начавшуюся в поезде дружбу. 

Он перехватывает взгляд мальчишки – тот сразу же вскидывает руки, машет ему, едва не подскакивает на месте. Гарри не сдерживает улыбки. 

Если директор МакГонагалл и задается вопросом, почему из всех детей, которых Гарри обошел за лето с письмами из Хогвартса, только Гэри Анвин проявляет такую бурную радость при виде знакомого профессора, она ничего ему не говорит.

* * *

К Рождеству Гарри чувствует себя то ли лучшим другом одиннадцатилетнего пацана, то ли его же любимой тетушкой: он в курсе каждого значимого события и каждой несущественной детали жизни Эггзи. 

Первый урок трансфигурации у первокурсников Слизерина – во второй половине дня во вторник. Прошло меньше суток, как Эггзи в Хогвартсе, а они успевают пообщаться уже три раза. Вернее сказать, Эггзи успевает: во время завтрака он подходит к столу учителей, чтобы поздороваться и – неожиданное проявление хороших манер – пожелать приятного аппетита. Во время обеда удивленно спрашивает: «А почему вы не сказали, что вы декан? Было бы здорово попасть на ваш факультет, наверное». Сразу же после урока – и практически успешных попыток трансформировать зубочистку – радостно информирует, что на следующей неделе их будут учить летать на метле. Гарри советует ему беречь шею и выгоняет из кабинета, потому что перемена практически закончилась.

После второго занятия Эггзи снова задерживается в кабинете и уточняет, действительно ли не к нему одному приходил профессор Харт этим летом с письмом. Получив утвердительный ответ, он о чем-то задумывается, а потом важно кивает:

– Вы не волнуйтесь, я помню, что не должен никому рассказывать про вашу палочку.

И так – каждый день. 

– Почему ты его не осадишь? – спрашивает Мерлин. 

Они распивают подаренный Донной на Рождество виски; сама Донна уехала погостить к дочери. Гарри немного жалеет, что он не родной отец Софи. И, хотя лето девяносто восьмого года, когда он получил неожиданную сову с приглашением на свадьбу дочери Донны Шеридан, было не лучшим временем для возобновления отношений со старой знакомой, он ни секунды не жалеет, что поехал тогда в Грецию.

– Долей, – Гарри кивает на бутылку. По факту они пьют чай, но завтра первый день каникул, поэтому соотношение чая и виски в их чашках все больше выигрывает в пользу последнего. 

– Ты ему в няньки не нанимался, – продолжает Мерлин. – У него есть друзья и родная мать.

– Есть. Но он мне нравится. Немного навязчив, да, но не настолько, чтобы грубить ребенку, – Гарри расстегивает несколько верхних пуговиц на мантии и произносит мысленный тост в память о Ли Анвине. Выпивает виски-чай в один глоток. – К тому же, когда я попытался намекнуть, что у него есть еще и декан, он заявил, что Слагхорн слишком стар, и ему с ним скучно.

Мерлин чуть не давится чаем.

– Мелкий паршивец! Горация бы инфаркт хватил. Надеюсь, он никогда не узнает, что новобранцы Слизерина считают его скучным.

Гарри усмехается. Он разделяет мнение Эггзи, но предпочитает смолчать: Слагхорн помог Мерлину получить назначение из Аврората в Отдел Тайн, когда беготня за темными магами ему окончательно опостылела. Честно говоря, Гарри надеется, что Слагхорн возьмет и Эггзи под свое крыло, когда придет время. Скука скукой, но связи старика могут быть ему полезны.

* * *

К концу учебного года он знает об Эггзи больше, чем о самом лучшем друге. Какая у него палочка (сердечная жила дракона, одиннадцать и три четверти дюйма, из виноградной лозы, гибкая!), предпочтения в еде (колбаски в остром соусе и печеные картофельные дольки, НЕНАВИЖУ тыквенный сок), любимый предмет (Чары! простите, профессор), мечту всей жизни (Хочу быть главным колдомедиком в клинике Святого Мунго!)… Он помнит все – сиюминутные признания, серьезные рассуждения (в основном о квиддиче), довольные улыбки и обиженные гримасы. Знает, что девяносто процентов информации потеряет актуальность через несколько недель, и все равно – запоминает. Гарри не любит забывать.

* * *

Второй курс Эггзи начинает с наказания.

Гарри лично ловит его в коридоре после отбоя. Тот крадется в сторону библиотеки. Это – их первая встреча после каникул (собственную сдержанную улыбку в ответ на радостные махания во время пира первого сентября Гарри не считает), и Эггзи выглядит чертовски раздосадованным сложившимися обстоятельствами. Он пытается сказать что-то в свое оправдание, но Гарри его не слушает. Если честно, он расстроен не меньше мальчишки.

– Радуйтесь, что вы попались мне, а не Филчу или директору МакГонагалл, мистер Анвин. Двадцать баллов со Слизерина. А завтра в восемь придете ко мне в кабинет, я назначу вам отработку.

На следующий день, когда Эггзи под его присмотром разделяет на два аквариума лягушек, предназначенных для следующего урока трансфигурации, выясняется, что виноват во всем Чарли Хескетт.

– Он сказал, что все постоянно лазают в Запретную секцию, сэр! И что я – трус и дебил, если этого еще не сделал.

– Откровенная провокация, мистер Анвин. Меня удивляет, что вы на такое среагировали, – Гарри действительно удивлен. Ему казалось, что Эггзи не так просто взять на слабо. Что он сам предпринял попытку пробраться в Запретную секцию еще на первом курсе, не имеет совершенно никакого значения; к тому же, его интересовали именно книги, а не возможность доказать кому-то, что он смельчак.

– Чарли вообще урод тот еще, – Эггзи злится: так тщательно натирает губкой стенку одного из аквариумов, будто хочет продавить стекло.

– Не стоит опускаться до оскорблений, если не хотите, чтобы я снял еще десять баллов с вашего факультета. И, поверьте, у меня достаточно грязных аквариумов, чтобы вам хватило на месяц.

Эггзи надувает губы, молчит. Гарри думает, что все могло быть хуже, по крайней мере, на первом курсе. Если бы визит Анвинам выпал на долю Помоны или Горация, Эггзи все, включая его самого, считали бы на момент Церемонии Распределения магглорожденным – не самая выгодная характеристика для факультета Слизерин даже в нынешние времена. А так... Чарли Хескетт попросту бесит Эггзи достаточно сильно, чтобы упомянуть его имя преподавателю; вообще-то, нетипично для слизеринца – «стучать на своих». 

Или же... Дело не в этом. Возможно, Эггзи доверяет Гарри достаточно, чтобы назвать истинную причину своих прегрешений. 

Гарри не знает, как к такому доверию относиться. Причем он сам это начал – год с хвостом назад, в полупустом Макдональдсе. 

Его не напрягает близкое общение с мальчишкой. Просто он не привык говорить с учениками о чем-то, кроме учебы. Он согласился занять должность профессора трансфигурации (и впоследствии, когда Флитвик, жалуясь на здоровье, вышел на пенсию – декана Рейвенкло) в первую очередь потому, что ему импонировала политика директора МакГонагалл, выгодно отличающаяся от политики покойного Альбуса Дамблдора: не считая первичного знакомства магглорожденных с магическим миром, не вмешиваться в семейные дела подопечных, не проявлять повышенное внимание к их личной жизни. Поддерживать профессиональную дистанцию, но всегда отвечать на грамотные, заданные по существу вопросы и следить за тем, чтобы у студентов был доступ ко всей информации об учебном процессе и карьерных перспективах. 

В Рейвенкло этот подход работает блестяще. Гарри иногда даже посещает кружки и факультативы, основанные особенно активными юными магами и ведьмами, и с удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как они справляются с поставленными самим себе задачами. Однако Эггзи не в Рейвенкло. Слизеринцам, несмотря на репутацию скрытных и расчетливых, требуется несколько больше... участия, очевидно. До похвал Эггзи уж точно жаден совершенно по-слизерински.

Самое смешное, что все, начиная с самого Эггзи и заканчивая мадам МакГонагалл, считают мальчишку его, Гарри, протеже. Такая расстановка статусов больше подходит Слагхорну, и Гарри неуютно от мысли, что он может быть похож на этого паука. При всем уважении к его связям и талантам в зельеварении.

Тем не менее. Слизеринский подход. Нужно это учитывать.

– Эггзи, подойди на секунду.

Эггзи радостно сбрасывает грязного головастика в ближайший аквариум и вытирает руки о подол мантии. Ему нравится, когда Гарри обращается к нему так, как обращаются к нему друзья. Разумеется.

– Достань палочку, – говорит Гарри. – Что ты знаешь о заклинании Молчания? Профессор Мерлин, насколько я помню, намеревается включить его в программу третьего курса, однако ты читаешь достаточно… 

На Рождество, перед отъездом домой, Эггзи дарит ему подарок. Всего лишь коробку шоколадных котлов, но Гарри растроган и чувствует себя неудобно: ему и в голову не пришло озаботиться подарком для Эггзи. Он все еще усиленно пытается сохранить дистанцию учитель-ученик, о чем время от времени приходится напоминать, собственно, ученику. Кажется, если бы он дал Эггзи волю – тот дружественно хлопал бы его по плечу при каждой встрече или, учитывая немаленькую разницу в росте, пихал бы локтем в бок, как Роксанну. 

В первый день каникул, стараясь не думать о завывающем ледяном ветре, Гарри заматывается в шарф и отправляется в Хогсмид, где скупает, наверное, четверть «Сладкого королевства». Пиклз III смотрит на него неодобрительно, когда Гарри выводит адрес Эггзи на внушительном свертке, но смиренно позволяет привязать его и открытку для Мишель Анвин к лапе. Он должен успеть как раз к Рождеству.

* * *

К третьему курсу у Эггзи наконец появляется постоянная компания на собственном факультете, когда как прежде он проводил все свободное время с мисс Мортон и ее друзьями-гриффиндорцами. Он быстро становится лидером этой компании, вследствие чего соперничество с Чарли Хескеттом перерастает едва ли не в войну кланов. Гарри это забавляет, и он продолжает во время неизбежных отработок показывать Эггзи полезные заклинания и проклятья, которыми тот потом впечатляет Мерлина на уроках Защиты. 

В слизеринском подходе есть свои прелести. Гарри убеждает себя, что тем самым продолжает следовать политике директора по упразднению межфакультетской вражды.

«Помните Северуса Снейпа», – несколько раз повторил Гарри Поттер в своем последнем интервью «Квибблеру», и директор, зачитав интервью вслух первого сентября, добавила от себя несколько весьма веских слов на следующий день, в преподавательской. «Мы принадлежим к старому поколению, – сказала она. – Тем временем, в школе уже не осталось ни одного ученика, кто помнил бы Хогвартс таким, каким он был во время войны. Нам нужно меняться вместе с ними». Гарри с ней, в принципе, согласен. Однако в первую очередь он думает не о своем факультете и не о Хогвартсе в целом, а об Эггзи – о том, что ему, наверное, неплохо бы знать, в каком мире он живет. Знать все о злодеях и героях магической Британии. Не только сухие факты. 

– Вы выписываете «Квибблер», мистер Анвин? – спрашивает он, откладывая в сторону очередное проверенное эссе по анимагической трансформации. 

– В этом году начал, – Эггзи важно кивает с видом ребенка, который совсем недавно начал считать себя взрослым. А потом он вдруг краснеет. – Профессор Харт… Вы же были аврором? 

– Был.

– А у вас… у вас остались в Аврорате друзья или, ну, знакомые? – Эггзи засовывает руки глубоко в карманы мантии, смотрит на Гарри исподлобья. И Гарри наконец понимает:

– Вы хотите знать, знаком ли я с Гарри Поттером.

– Ну… Да.

– Не хочу вас разочаровывать, но – нет. Не имею такой чести. Я не состоял в Ордене Феникса во время войны, а к тому моменту, как он поступил в Аврорат, я уже подал в отставку. 

– Просто… Он такой крутой, – и Эггзи выплескивает на него десятиминутный монолог, в котором перечисляет все достижения Мальчика-Который-Выжил и почему он ну вот просто обязан получить его автограф, а еще лучше – познакомиться с ним лично. Кажется, Гарри немного опоздал с благим намерением снабдить мальчишку контекстом современной истории.

– У нас есть общие знакомые, я посмотрю, что можно сделать, – старательно сдерживая смех, обещает он. Эггзи одаривает его ослепительной улыбкой, а потом резко серьезнеет, стыдясь своего выплеска, и продолжает подчеркнуто спокойно трансфигурировать мышей, оставшихся от первокурсников, обратно в зубочистки. Это – не отработка: он вызвался помочь, уверив Гарри, что у него есть свободное время. Расчетливый маленький слизеринский засранец.

Гарри возвращается к проверке эссе, но не может сосредоточиться. Эггзи не просто делает вид, что он теперь взрослый: он действительно вырос. Стал изъясняться четче. Прибавил в росте и весе. В прошлом году ему не удалось попасть в команду Слизерина по квиддичу – второкурсников в принципе принимают редко, если не считать позиции ловца, которая Эггзи не прельщает, – но в этом году у него есть все шансы. 

Гарри усилием воли заставляет себя абстрагироваться от образа недоверчивого ребенка из Макдональдса, заменяет его нынешним: почти подростком, настоящим магом, а не магглом, пользующимся тайными трюками, чтобы обдурить одноклассников. Получается на удивление легко, и с этого момента он начинает по-настоящему общаться с Эггзи. Задавать ему вопросы, а не просто выслушивать бесконечные потоки информации. 

* * *

Проходит пара недель, и Донна принимается донимать его странными замечаниями. Например, что он «из самовлюбленного, вечно опаздывающего сухаря превратился в человека». Донна, признаться честно, не одна. В первый раз он слышит это вообще от Софи, заехавшей погостить в Хогсмид с мужем: Гарри подходит к бару за новой кружкой темного эля, и Софи встает на цыпочки, треплет его по волосам и заявляет, что не видела его таким со свадьбы матери.

В девяносто восьмом, отвечая положительно на приглашение на свадьбу, Гарри просто хотел отдохнуть. Война закончилась, он официально уволился из Аврората, и ему очень нужно было отвлечься, выбросить полностью из головы злосчастное четырнадцатое февраля. К тому же, прошло достаточно лет, чтобы его чувства к Донне превратились в нежную ностальгию по молодости. 

Тогда, в семнадцать, он влюбился в нее по уши. В первый – и в последний – раз влюбился в женщину. Она была старше, носила исключительно маггловскую одежду и, как могла, бунтовала против чистокровных родителей, сбежавших из Англии во Францию, как и семья Хартов: у них было столько общего. Они говорили часами, не уставая. Гарри, не раздумывая ни секунды, рванул за ней в Грецию.

Донна безжалостно порвала с ним через месяц. 

Сейчас он знает, что на тот момент она уже поняла, что беременна, и ее родители, уверенные, что ребенок принадлежит какому-то магглу, лишили ее наследства. А Донна, конечно же, приняла решение оставить ребенка и воспитать его сама, не полагаясь ни на чью помощь. Как типичная гриффиндорка.

Гарри вспоминает Роксанну Мортон и ее крепкую дружбу с Эггзи. Невольно сравнивает эти отношения с собственными отношениями с Донной. Не хочет думать о том, что у Эггзи есть шанс перевести их в иное русло.

Эггзи тринадцать. Эггзи сраных тринадцать лет, и его взяли в команду Слизерина по квиддичу, о чем он сообщает Гарри в девять утра на трансфигурации; звонок уже прозвенел, но он, очевидно, попросту не может сдержаться: «Профессор, я теперь вратарь Слизерина!» – и продолжает улыбаться от уха до уха под презрительные перешептывания Чарли и его компании. Он, судя по всему, обошел одного из них, а то и всех, в борьбе за место в команде.

Гарри в очередной раз восхищается тем, насколько естественно мальчишка смотрится в Слизерине. Восхищается не-слизеринскими качествами, проступающими на фоне хитрости, верткости и амбиций. Он улыбается Эггзи и поздравляет его, забыв о том, что, вообще-то, стоило бы осадить класс и начать урок.

До первого матча он не видел, как Эггзи летает – как правило, расписание, личные планы и остатки профессиональной этики не позволяли ему посещать тренировки факультета-соперника. Знает, что это неплохо у парня получается, что он любит летать, вот и все. И что Роксанна, которая летать терпеть не может, отдала ему «во временное пользование» подаренную ей к новому учебному году гоночную метлу (об этом Эггзи тоже счел нужным доложить ему прямо на уроке; Гарри снял с него пять баллов за болтовню; Эггзи дулся до самого звонка).

Рейвенкло забивает Слизерину всего четыре мяча. Гарри не полагается иметь фаворитов, и тем более не пристало болеть за чужой факультет. Но он безумно, чертовски гордится Эггзи, не сводит с него глаз всю игру: из него получился отменный вратарь. Он уверенно держится на метле, он собран, внимателен. Иногда даже берет на себя координирование работы загонщиков, что, по идее, входит в обязанности капитана. И навыки маггловской гимнастики определенно идут ему на руку.

После матча, проводив поникшую команду Рейвенкло в замок, Гарри отправляется прямиком к Донне и вливает в себя треть бутылки Огневиски за десять минут.

Эггзи весной – в апреле, третьего – стукнет четырнадцать. 

Гарри в четырнадцать впервые поцеловался. Впервые задумался о том, что он отличается от одноклассников. Впервые... А, к черту, сравнивать бесполезно: иное время, абсолютно другой характер, другое воспитание, другой факультет, в конце концов. Все – другое.

Гарри понимает, что он, как и его родители в свое время, прикладывает достаточно усилий, чтобы абстрагироваться от внутренней кухни магического сообщества. Он выполняет свой долг – не более того. «Ограниченность и чрезмерность, – любила говорить его мать, потомственная рейвенкловка, – вот – бич современного мага. Не то чтобы я не была согласна с принципами идеологии чистоты крови – в конце концов, союз мага с магом с более высокой вероятностью воспроизведет на свет мага, чем союз мага с магглом. Но радикалы... Они утомляют, не правда ли?»

В семнадцать лет Гарри ненавидел Францию. Зато обожал маггловскую одежду и музыку. И он еще в одиннадцать уяснил, что родители готовы простить ему многое – до тех пор, пока он не переступает мифических границ «ограниченности и чрезмерности». Сбежав тем летом в Грецию, он считал, что бунтует, вырывается из этих самых границ. Смешно.

Теперь он взрослый. Еще не старый, но старость, определенно, уже маячит на горизонте, если он начал философствовать о прошлом. А Эггзи принадлежит к совершенно новому поколению магов – к поколению, которому вообще не требуются границы. 

Гарри восхищается им, поражается ему. Хочет увидеть, кем он вырастет; хочет наблюдать за этим процессом. Быть рядом. Быть ближе.

Блядь.

* * *

На четвертом курсе Эггзи практически поселяется в кабинете Гарри. Он постоянно вляпывается в какие-то неприятности, дерзит на уроках, несколько раз дерется с однокурсниками. Гарри задается вопросом, почему все отработки происходят в его кабинете, почему декан факультета не занимается этой проблемой. Но Слагхорн утверждает, что Эггзи – «замечательно талантливый мальчик, может, иногда чрезмерно активный, но добрый, уверяю!», и на следующий же день приглашает Эггзи в свой клуб.

Гарри смиряется с мыслью, что это он сам так влияет на Эггзи. Каким-то образом вынуждает нарушать все правила одновременно. Что еще тогда, в Макдональдсе, заразил дурным примером на свою же голову.

Наверное, он слишком мягок с ним, наверное, ему не хватает строгости, думает Гарри каждый раз, когда снимает очередные баллы и старается не смотреть в полные обиды глаза.

А потом Мерлин, в его наглой саркастичной манере и с не менее наглым акцентом, сообщает, что юный Анвин ведет себя так только в присутствии профессора трансфигурации Гарри Харта. Что на уроках Защиты от Темных Сил он по-прежнему прилежен. Что избегает конфликтов с одноклассниками с поистине слизеринским мастерством. Что он в сто раз хитрее тех, с кем ввязывается в драки, и что Чарли Хескетт едва ли не кончает от возможности наконец-то дорваться до дуэли с Эггзи (формулировка Мерлина, в точности до буквы), но это удовольствие позволено ему только в том случае, если Гарри проходит мимо компании слизеринцев в коридоре замка.

– Перед тобой выебывается, – подытоживает Донна.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что сынок Ли окажется геронтофилом, – скалится Мерлин.

– Поговорите, пожалуйста, с мистером Анвином, – тактично требует директор МакГонагалл, – вас он наверняка послушает.

Гарри понятия не имеет, что ему сказать. Он не верит в перечисленные друзьями и коллегами причины, считает, что они издеваются – даже директор. Он сам в четырнадцать вел себя черт знает как. Одни эксперименты с прическами чего стоили. 

Другое время, Гарри. Другое время.

Будь на месте Эггзи кто угодно другой, проблема исчерпала бы сама себя. 

– Задержись, Эггзи, – просит он. До Рождественских каникул неделя, и тянуть больше некуда. Директор его трансфигурирует в бобтейла, если он ничего не предпримет.

Эггзи на секунду улыбается, забыв о том, что за сегодняшний урок Гарри снял с него двадцать баллов за плохое поведение, но не наградил за успешно выполненное задание даже пятью. Потом вспоминает и корчит злобную рожу, но сердце Гарри уже бьется бладжером в грудную клетку: дерьмо, вот же дерьмо, они все были правы, а я – каким образом я это упустил?

– Мистер Анвин, – поправляется он, как только дверь за последним слизеринцем закрывается. – Вы знаете, на каком факультете я учился, когда был в Хогвартсе?

Удивительно, что раньше у них об этом не заходила речь. Наверное, потому, что Гарри все-таки мало говорил о себе, больше слушал, вставляя веские комментарии и прицельно преподавая урок за уроком.

– Нет, – мотает головой Эггзи. Он бросает сумку на пол и разваливается на стуле за первой партой, как будто планирует остаться надолго.

– Рейвенкло.

– О.

– Вас это удивляет?

– Да... нет, честно говоря, я так и думал. Вы же декан Рейвенкло, все логично. А...

– ...почему это важно?

Эггзи кивает. Краснеет слегка – он стыдится того факта, что впитал от некоторых одноклассников вышедшее несколько лет назад из моды суждение о человеке по факультету, на котором тот учится или учился. Была б воля Гарри – он бы проклял Чарли Хескетта так, что мама родная не узнала бы. Точнее, отец. Гарри, помнится, был знаком с его отцом довольно близко на пятом курсе. 

О том, как именно хотел бы проклясть Честера Кинга, двоюродного деда Чарли, занимавшего пост главы Аврората во время войны, он старается вообще не думать. 

– Это не важно, – нужно сформулировать это так, чтобы Эггзи понял. Чтобы услышал. Чтобы не сказать лишнего. – Я просто хотел, чтобы вы знали.

Эггзи думает. У него очаровательная складка между бровей – о, Гарри, блядь, не будь ребенком! – и подвижные, завораживающие губы. Наконец его лицо озаряет улыбка.

– Я понял. Вам... Вы... 

– Мне не нравится, когда превосходство демонстрируют грубой силой, – в лоб уточняет Гарри. Ругается мысленно на себя: он хотел бы сказать другое, совсем другое, больше, полнее, как взрослому; он не может: Эггзи четырнадцать, и директор МакГонагалл ожидает немедленных результатов, и у Донны припасена бутылка отличнейшего виски под баром. – Увидимся в среду, мистер Анвин.

Разговор помогает мало. На следующий же день, по пути в Большой зал, Гарри становится свидетелем замечательной сцены: Эггзи насылает на высоченного пятикурсника точное, мощное проклятье. Перестал использовать грубую силу, молодец.

Гарри трясет от ярости, когда он ведет поникшего Эггзи до своего кабинета. Стоило бы отправить его к прямиком к директору, но это его ошибка, его хренова ошибка, значит, ему и разгребать. 

Он жестом указывает Эггзи на кресло напротив своего стола и спустя почти минуту, которая ему жизненно необходима, чтобы привести дыхание в порядок и избавиться от злости в голосе, спрашивает:

– Мистер Анвин, зачем? – никогда еще ему не было так сложно удержаться от использования парочки бранных слов в общении с несовершеннолетним.

– Ну а чего он?.. – Эггзи угрюм и насуплен. И нет обычной наглой хитринки в уголках губ, готовой в любой момент превратиться в улыбку.

– Эггзи.

Эггзи поднимает блестящие глаза (Гарри кажется, что он готов расплакаться, но это же Эггзи, он ни разу не видел Эггзи плачущим), смотрит внимательно, как будто собираясь с духом, и в конце концов выпаливает, спотыкаясь на каждом слове от бессильной ярости:

– Он заслужил. Он говорил... Он про вас гадости говорил! Что вы только и думаете, как бы выслужиться получше перед директором, потому что она – герой Битвы за Хогвартс, а вы трус и слизняк, который сбежал из Аврората, потому что боялся Вольдеморта, и... и... – Эггзи совсем захлебывается и замолкает, сжимая кулаки.

Гарри старается не обдумывать эту ситуацию. Не сейчас. Потом, возможно. Но, дьявол, он и двух минут своего времени с тех пор, как подал заявление об отставке, не потратил на то, чтобы подумать о том, как его уход восприняли коллеги и знакомые. А ведь магический мир – одна большая деревня. 

И это – в лучшем случае. В худшем… Чарли Хескетт, узнав каким-то образом, что профессор Харт обучает его главного противника редким дуэльным заклинаниям, обратился за помощью к дедушке и теперь распускает осторожные слухи. 

Но нет. Вряд ли. Честеру это невыгодно.

– Мистер Анвин. Я... Благодарен вам. Однако, поверьте, я вполне способен и сам отстоять свою честь. Не то чтобы я в этом нуждался, – Гарри как можно мягче улыбается и, наклоняясь через стол, кладет ладонь Эггзи на плечо. – Нам нужно что-то делать с вашим поведением. Директор с меня шкуру спустит, если вы будете продолжать в том же духе.

В уголках губ Эггзи зарождается привычная, родная улыбка: он, как и ожидалось, по достоинству оценил шутку про шкуру, вспомнив анимагические формы Гарри и мадам МакГонагалл. 

Эггзи доверяет ему; Эггзи не будет оспаривать его слова и задавать лишние вопросы. У него нет на то причин. 

Гарри немного трясет. Слегка. Аврорская выучка позволяет ему удержать лицо. Покойный Хмури бы им гордился. 

Вздох, два, три. Улыбка Эггзи. 

Слухи – чушь. Слухи – неизбежное зло, даже если они исходят от наследника Кинга. Почему его это должно волновать именно сейчас? 

Стоит сердцебиению успокоиться, приходит в голову другая мысль. Наверное, еще более дурная, впрочем: Эггзи бросился его защищать, как какой-нибудь помешанный на чести гриффиндорец. Да что с этим поколением не так?!

Гарри совсем уже не понимает, искренне не понимает, в чем разница между современным Слизерином, Гриффиндором, Рейвенкло, Хаффлпаффом. А он еще с таким презрением высказывался о перемене мировоззрения за короткий срок, когда отработали с Мерлином первый год в Хогвартсе: сколько лет должно пройти, чтобы все стало так, как проповедуют в интервью «Квибблеру» миссис Грейнджер-Уизли и мистер Поттер? Двадцать? Тридцать?

Он закостенел, как все остальные. Поздравления, профессор Харт: годы комфортной, отстраненной работы в Хогвартсе, где не нужно каждую секунду ожидать атаки, превратили тебя в твою же собственную мать. А ведь убеждал себя, что твой поступок в феврале девяносто восьмого приравнивает тебя к революционерам, сторонникам магглорожденных. Да срать им, послевоенным, на твою мнимую революционность. Сами справляются.

– Я постараюсь держать себя в руках, – обещает Эггзи. Гарри не верит ему ни на секунду. Он будет драться, обмениваться проклятьями с напыщенными ублюдками, обосновывать свое поведение принадлежностью к конкретному факультету или же крестовым походом за честь любимого преподавателя, а в конечном итоге – просто бросаться с головой в бой, потому что ему четырнадцать лет и обострено чувство справедливости. 

– Ему четырнадцать, – говорит Гарри директору МакГонагалл. – Ему нужен повод, не более. Вспомните себя в том возрасте, мадам. Подождите полгода. Он найдет себе другое развлечение.

Директор улыбается. Ему не видится: она действительно улыбается. 

– Спасибо, профессор Харт. Вы правы. Мистер Анвин весьма умен. Возможно, нам даже не придется ждать так долго.

* * *

Остаток четвертого курса Эггзи – кромешный ад. Хаос. Вакханалия.

Гарри пытается балансировать между постоянными отработками студента Анвина, уверениями директора, что все под контролем, и практически еженедельными алкогольными выходными с Донной. Причем последние неизменно следуют за первыми. 

Гарри не уверен, как он мог вообще допустить подобное, но в какой-то момент, после очередного наказания, Эггзи сплетает причудливую словесную паутину, и Гарри попадается: соглашается проводить с ним дополнительные занятия. Трансфигурация и впрямь не самая сильная его сторона, но не настолько, чтобы нуждаться в факультативе. Как будто мало ему подсказок на отработках.

Мистер Анвин действительно весьма умен, а Гарри – идиот. Поэтому каждую пятницу, в девять вечера, когда за Эггзи закрывается дверь, он посылает Донне сову с одной и той же запиской: «Буду через полчаса».

В их занятиях нет ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Гарри расшифровывает особенно трудные формулы, следит, чтобы движения палочки Эггзи были точны, и с удовольствием наблюдает, как с каждым разом тому требуется все меньше и меньше времени и усилий для новых превращений.

Прислушивается, не распустил ли Чарли Хескетт новых слухов.

– Ты – старый читер, Галахад, – Мерлин редко обращается к нему по полузабытому, приобретенному в аврорской школе прозвищу – только в тех случаях, когда хочет донести особенно простую истину. – Директор знает о ваших «занятиях»? Его уровень недостаточно низок, чтобы проводить факультативы. Фаворитизм – первый шаг к увольнению, _профессор_.

Гарри сжимает зубы: Мерлин озвучивает его собственные мысли. Но директор знает. Он уверен, что она в курсе, и это вовсе не в привычках мадам МакГонагалл – пускать все на самотек. 

Он сочиняет заявление об увольнении. Получает клювом по затылку от Пиклза III. Пьет с Донной.

Эггзи на экзамене за пять минут трансфигурирует кролика в цилиндр, и Гарри оставляет цилиндр себе. Прячет в чемодан поглубже, чтобы избежать искушения надеть его. Сдержанно хвалит Эггзи после объявления результатов.

* * *

Гарри часто приходится напоминать себе, почему он, собственно, ушел из авроров в преподаватели. Не истинную причину – ее он намеренно не забывает, – а всю логическую цепочку, приведшую его работать с подростками. 

Это было бы так легко, думает он: вот Эггзи лежит под деревом у озера, небрежно скомканная мантия под головой, рубашка расстегнута, длинные ноги расслабленно вытянуты к воде; нужно просто пересечь лужайку, сесть с ним рядом, наклониться и растрепать золотисто-русые волосы. А потом – взмах палочки, и он все забудет.

Иногда ему кажется, что он уже говорил Эггзи все, что думает о нем. Как сильно гордится им, как восхищается каждым его достижением. Что, добавляя значки старост Рейвенкло в конверты, едва не написал Эггзи постскриптум к стандартизированному школьному письму: «Если бы выбор зависел от меня, я бы назначил старостой Слизерина вас, а не мистера Хескетта». Что на рождественской вечеринке Горация Слагхорна, когда Эггзи привел с собой Роксанну за неимением «настоящей девушки», едва не поддался желанию утянуть его в личный зельеварочный кабинет слизеринского декана. И каждый раз это заканчивалось одинаково: _Обливиэйт, Обливиэйт, Обливиэйт_.

Эггзи пятнадцать.

Мерлин говорит, что по нему плачет Мунго.

– Я еще не настолько отчаялся, чтобы меня возбуждали салатовые мантии, – говорит Гарри.

Донна, помешивая коктейль, возражает: цвет Слизерина – тоже зеленый.

– Не тот оттенок! – возмущается Гарри. Он все-таки не совсем еще сошел с ума!

А Эггзи так жадно ловит любое его доброе слово, каждую скромную похвалу. И не потому, что нуждается в них – остальные преподаватели на похвалы его успехам совсем не так скупы, как Гарри. Просто потому, что искренне ценит, кажется. И доверяет его мнению превыше остальных.

Гарри на самом деле хотел бы хвалить его чаще, но… Он же не гриффиндорец, чтобы переть напролом. Он – рейвенкловец старой закалки, он не привык к яркой демонстрации эмоций, хотя среди однокурсников в свое время слыл весьма и весьма импульсивным. 

Эггзи уже пятнадцать лет, но он по-прежнему искренне демонстрирует свои эмоции. Привязанность, которая из детского желания стать другом первого мага, которого Эггзи увидел в своей жизни, перерастает во что-то иное, более весомое. 

Гарри боится просто-напросто не остановиться. И тогда – тогда первым побуждением будет наложить заклинание Забвения. 

Вообще-то, он никогда не срывался, не злоупотреблял этим навыком. На службе, по собственной доброй воле – никогда. Он доверяет себе. Что бы там ни говорил Мерлин о превышении полномочий. Просто с Эггзи все... ново, и он не то чтобы не доверяет себе, когда дело касается этого мальчишки. Просто ему хочется сделать все правильно. Избежать даже крошечных ошибок.

Гарри не из тех, у кого все всегда получалось правильно с первого раза, как у какого-нибудь Джеймса Поттера или Сириуса Блэка. В школе он лажал постоянно, особенно на практических занятиях по Зельям и Защите: не потому, что не хватало знаний или умений, ему просто не нравилось вкладываться в такие банальные вещи, как учеба, на все сто процентов. Он, как и большинство студентов Рейвенкло, ценил в первую очередь информацию и навык, а не полученные за это баллы. Всю жизнь, даже в Аврорате, он имел право на ошибку и не стеснялся им пользоваться. 

Сейчас, с Эггзи, ему почему-то кажется, что он не имеет права на ошибку. И понимает, что это уже давным-давно перестало быть связано с гибелью Ли.

Донна напоминает, что Гарри в принципе обращает внимание на «мальчиков помоложе»; полная чушь. Возраст для Гарри никогда не был определяющим фактором в выборе партнера. Элджернон был старше его на год, например. А если на маленьком островке возле Греции, в крошечной магической коммуне, на него вешается очаровательный выпускник Университета Прикладной Трансфигурации Афин – он что, должен завязать яйца в узел и отказаться от соблазна? И если, выбираясь в маггловские бары, он отдает предпочтение мужчинам существенно моложе тридцати – что с того? У магглов и продолжительность жизни меньше!

В общем, Донна ошибается.

И Эггзи – не один из таких мальчиков. 

Ему до «такого» мальчика еще расти лет десять, черт побери.

Какое-то время Гарри казалось, что в нем банально играют возрастные гормоны, что пора задуматься о собственных детях (Софи – разумеется, не в счет), но потом... Потом он понял, что не воспринимает его как ребенка. Несмотря на юный возраст. Что впервые за недолгую карьеру учителя он воспринимает ученика как цельную личность, а не наметку, набросок личности, которой только предстоит развиться.

Это странно, и в какой-то степени даже страшно. Непривычно – вот, наверное, самое подходящее слово. Гарри надеется, что на следующий год будет проще. Чем старше становится Эггзи, тем ближе он к… Чему? «Допустимому» возрасту?

Ему всего пятнадцать, и он уже интересный, умный, красивый, в конце концов, человек. Уже сейчас видно, в какого мужчину он превратится через год-полтора. В такого несложно влюбиться. 

Гарри считает, что его благородством можно восхищаться, если по-честному: он много раз удерживался от того, чтобы наложить на свои очки еще парочку заклинаний, унаследованных от Аластора Хмури, и рассмотреть хорошенько, как Эггзи выглядит под мантией.

– Да ты настоящий джентльмен, – фыркает Донна. Гарри всегда подозревал, что она завидует его очкам.

Мерлин говорит, что в один прекрасный день отнесет его очки МакГонагалл. Гарри отвечает, что покойному Хмури с его зачарованным глазом позволялось гораздо больше.

Эггзи не пишет ему все лето. Гарри это немного удивляет: в последний семестр в Хогвартсе Эггзи присылал ему записки каждую неделю, в основном под предлогом «подтвердить, все ли в силе на пятницу».

– Идиот, – пишет Донна. – Тоже мне, рейвенкловец. У него нет своей совы.

Гарри аппарирует на Диагон-Аллею и целый час проводит в «Магическом Зверинце». Выходит оттуда ни с чем: «Фаворитизм», – звенит в голове диагноз Мерлина.

Первого сентября Эггзи перехватывает его перед ужином, хвастается: родители Роксанны Мортон недавно занялись разведением сов и подарили ему совенка, когда он гостил у подруги в августе. Совенка – филина, поправляется Эггзи – зовут Джей Би. Как шпиона в том маггловском сериале. 

Эггзи вырос за лето. И стал шире в плечах. Это видно сразу: он в поезде не переоделся до конца, мантию только на локоть набросил. 

Гарри поправляет очки и улыбается: отлично, мистер Анвин, теперь вы сможете чаще переписываться с друзьями на каникулах.

– Я вам напишу... – Эггзи смотрит исподлобья, смущенный слегка, – насчет пятницы?

Конечно, он напишет. Гарри такими темпами сопьется к Хэллоуину.

* * *

В этот год меняется практически все. В первую очередь – Эггзи. Не только внешне, но и по поведению. Тот факт, что старостой Слизерина стал не он, а Чарли Хескетт, удивительно положительно на него влияет: Эггзи будто бы осознает, что ответственность и власть не всегда идут рука об руку. А ведь могло быть совершенно наоборот. 

В первую же пятницу семестра Гарри предлагает прекратить их занятия. «Вы прекрасно успеваете по моему предмету, зачем вам терять время, которое вы можете потратить на более важные… вещи?» 

Эггзи улавливает намек (Гарри уже привык, что намеки в общении со слизеринцем – обязательное условие) и, кажется, по-настоящему обижается. Вот только не очень понятно, на что именно. А ведь парню пора бы заметить, что его еще с поезда неизменно преследует флер из девчачьих улыбок и, где бы он ни находился, рядом образуется стайка таинственно переглядывающихся юных ведьм. Гарри помнит каждую из них по имени. 

Как бы то ни было, Эггзи не находит аргументов и уходит с так толком и не начавшегося занятия с задумчивым лицом. Гарри проводит замечательно трезвые выходные, которые заканчиваются ровно в семь тридцать два вечера все той же пятницы – тем, что на пороге его кабинета возникает мистер Анвин собственной персоной и заявляет, даже не поздоровавшись:

– Профессор, я решил, что тоже хочу быть анимагом. Вы мне поможете?

У Гарри на языке вертится масса возражений. Самое очевидное, логичное (и профессиональное) из них он озвучивает: «Год С.О.В. – не лучшее время для дополнительной нагрузки, мистер Анвин, к тому же, вы – вратарь Слизерина!» Но у Эггзи на это готов ответ. Четкий, отрепетированный за тридцать две минуты: «Мы не будем спешить. Я знаю, что обучение анимагической трансформации занимает несколько лет. Я просто хочу начать сейчас. Один вечер в неделю – не такая уж большая нагрузка, сэр, у меня есть на это время». 

Вот так. Просто и быстро, несколькими фразами, Эггзи обеспечивает себе дополнительные занятия по трансфигурации вплоть до окончания школы. А Гарри в который раз убеждается, что Сортировочная Шляпа никогда не ошибается.

Он смотрит в лицо Эггзи; мальчик выглядит совсем взрослым. Уверенным в себе и своих решениях, готовым аргументированно, достойно их отстаивать: упрямо выставленный вперед подбородок, вызов в глазах. Подвижные, улыбчивые обычно губы серьезно сжаты. Золотисто-русые волосы – вот тут особенно видна перемена – немного длиннее, чем прежде, и аккуратно уложены. Ему идет.

Гарри не собирается ждать, пока он сплетет очередную паутину. Самое главное, самое яркое, затмевающее собой все прочие эмоции, чувство, которое Эггзи в нем вызывает – уважение. Признание логики оппонента, даже если эгоистично хочется продолжить спор – одна из отличительных черт представителя Рейвенкло. И Эггзи об этом знает.

– Хорошо, мистер Анвин. Начнем в следующую пятницу, если вы не против. На сегодня у меня, к сожалению, уже есть планы.

Нажраться до зеленых соплей у Донны – отличный план. Самый что ни на есть лучший.

Он ожидает, что Эггзи улыбнется. Широко и ярко, как всегда, когда Гарри говорит ему «да». Но его и здесь подстерегает сюрприз: Эггзи просто кивает, вежливо и спокойно благодарит за предоставленную возможность учиться анимагии и уходит, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь. 

Гарри сидит за столом, смотрит ему вслед и понятия не имеет, что будет дальше. Он никогда не влюблялся в подростка. Надеется, что никогда больше не влюбится в подростка (если когда-нибудь вообще разлюбит Эггзи): если бы он хотел, чтобы его личная жизнь представляла собой квиддичный матч на проклятых метлах, он бы остался в Греции после войны.

– Он растет, Гарри, – говорит Донна. – Поверь мне, я это проходила с Софи. 

– Не сравнивай его с Софи, – умоляет Гарри, наколдовывая себе лед в виски.

– Я не сравниваю. Просто говорю. Если бы ты не был таким упрямцем, сказала бы еще, что у тебя это пройдет. Иногда даже собственного ребенка любить сложно, а уж просто ребенка…

– Галахад опять ноет? – спрашивает Мерлин, подсаживаясь к его столу. – Ему сейчас не помешала бы хорошая встряска Круциатусом. Как твои Непростительные, Донна?

– По-прежнему мне не даются, Септимус.

– Жаль.

– Я доложу директору о том, что профессор Защиты от Темных Сил подстрекает невинных деревенских жителей к использованию Круциатуса, – обещает Гарри. Он не ноет. Он никогда не ноет! Мерлин – мудак.

Гарри много лет был аврором. Мастером заклинаний Забвения. Да, он не участвовал в Битве за Хогвартс, но он помогал восстанавливать замок после и хорошо помнит каждый след от проклятья, который ему пришлось стереть со стены или двери полуразрушенного кабинета. Он часто вспоминал Ли Анвина в те недели: как тот без вопросов встал на защиту магглорожденных, стоило Министру объявить регистрацию; как спустя несколько месяцев с неохотой сообщил – он больше не доверял Гарри, опасался, что тот, следуя статусу чистокровного, перешел на сторону Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, – что спрятал свою жену и сына в маггловском Лондоне, модифицировав им память. Он погиб на следующий день.

Эггзи одновременно и похож, и не похож на него. Они оба по-своему верные, упорные, талантливые, умные. Однако Ли учился в Хаффлпаффе; Эггзи блестяще подходит Слизерину. Любимым предметом Ли в школе была Защита; Эггзи предпочитает Чары и Зельеделие. Ли мало интересовался квиддичем; Эггзи – потрясающий вратарь. Ли с детства мечтал служить аврором; Эггзи… Гарри понятия не имеет, кем мальчишка хочет стать. Он меняет цель жизни каждый месяц. А ведь он уже на пятом курсе. Весной начнутся профориентационные собеседования, и Гарри очень сомневается, что Слагхорн способен посоветовать ему что-то дельное.

– Мне пора, – говорит Гарри, решительно отставляя стакан. Донна и Мерлин смотрят на него, синхронно приподняв брови. 

Эггзи растет. Донна права. Он растет и меняется, и Гарри пора наконец всерьез задуматься о том, хочет ли он быть частью его жизни – или же его устраивает просто смотреть со стороны, упиваясь идиотской, инфантильной влюбленностью. 

Гарри проводит выходные в своей спальне с журналами, чаем и думоотводом. Вечером воскресенья посылает директору Пиклза III с запиской – жалуется на несуществующую старую рану от Темного проклятья, которая чувствуется в дождливую погоду, и просит поставить в известность студентов. Директор присылает ответ, наполненный сочувствием и советом обратиться к мадам Помфри. Гарри думает, что возраст и должность директора сделали мадам МакГонагалл намного мягче. А может быть, она просто начала чаще показывать себя настоящую. 

Все размышления заводят в тупик. По-гриффиндорски пафосный тупик: он – взрослый человек с целой жизнью за плечами, он любил, ненавидел, несколько раз чуть не был убит: война и на него наложила свой отпечаток!

Гарри начинает тошнить. Гриффиндорский пафос, впрочем, здесь не при чем: просто он полдня курил маггловские сигареты на голодный желудок.

Он выбрасывает окурок в камин и призывает из нижнего ящика шкафа упаковку шоколадных котлов. И пусть Мерлин смеется над его запасливостью, сколько влезет.

Наблюдать за Эггзи со стороны – соблазнительно. Поддерживать дистанцию – не так уж сложно. Эггзи добьется под его началом больших успехов в учебе. Если не проявлять ответную инициативу – постепенно отдалится, найдет новые интересы, увлечения. Распробует отношения с девушками. Станет капитаном команды по квиддичу, закончит школу, выучится на Мастера Зельеварения («мечта всей жизни» образца четвертого курса) и изобретет Истинный Эликсир Молодости. Женится и произведет на свет новую порцию юных мистеров и мисс Анвин. Спустя несколько лет Гарри не получит даже поздравительной карточки на Рождество.

Гарри достает перо, чернила, пергамент. Пишет: 

«Мистер Анвин,  
пятница, 19:00, кабинет трансфигурации – подтвердите.  
Г.Х.» 

Он уже собирается свернуть письмо и привязать его к лапе весьма скептически настроенного Пиклза III, когда в окно раздается стук. Карликовый филин сбрасывает клочок пергамента на стол и с коротким, настойчивым уханьем приземляется на спинку кресла. Пиклз III с неодобрением поглядывает на него из клетки. Гарри разворачивает пергамент, читает:

«Профессор Харт,  
пятница, 19:00, кабинет трансфигурации – все в силе?  
Эггзи (Гэри Анвин)  
PS. Как вы себя чувствуете? Я могу принести какое-нибудь зелье из Больничного крыла.  
PPS. Джей Би не улетит, пока вы не напишете ответ. Извините»

Гарри косится на филина. Филин сидит неподвижно, смотрит на него немигающим взглядом. Гарри взмахом палочки стирает «подтвердите» со своего письма и выводит: «Да, все в силе». Уверяет, что к завтрашнему дню будет в полном порядке, благодарит за участие. Джей Би молча протягивает ему лапу. 

* * *

Гарри несколько недель подряд объясняет Эггзи теорию, составляет список необходимой к прочтению литературы. Эггзи задает все нужные вопросы, прилежно зарывается в книги. Не спешит, как и обещал. Гарри уже жалеет, что сам не предложил мальчишке обучиться на анимага: способностей и рвения у него хватает, это уж точно. Только вот такое предложение иначе, как фаворитизмом, назвать было бы нельзя. Одно из основных правил директора: инициатива в таких случаях должна исходить от ученика, не от преподавателя. Хорошо, что Эггзи достало упрямства ее проявить.

Гарри постепенно расслабляется. Они часто задерживаются после занятий, разговаривают, пьют сливочное пиво (которое Гарри терпеть не может, но наливать пятикурснику Огневиски и самому пить крепкий алкоголь при нем – немыслимо). Эггзи спрашивает об отце, об Аврорате, о войне. Гарри рассказывает, прислушивается внимательно к ответам, но в конце концов перестает фильтровать информацию: либо его подозрения об источнике слухов были ошибочны изначально, либо Эггзи не сделал из отрывочных заявлений никаких существенных выводов. Так или иначе, все лучше, чем искаженные россказни Чарли Хескетта.

С Эггзи легко. Месяц, два – и они разговаривают обо всем подряд, от квиддича до политики. К Рождеству Гарри уже не знает, какого черта так сильно накручивал себя. 

Голос Донны в голове комментирует: «Потому что ты – типичный рейвенкловец, вы всегда слишком много думаете». Гриффиндорка. Ей не понять, что рейвенкловцы думают в несколько ином ключе, как правило.

– Она чем-то похожа на Рокси, – говорит Эггзи, когда речь заходит о Донне. Гарри не в первый раз поражается совпадению их суждений о людях.

– Пожалуй, вы правы. И Донна, и мисс Мортон – типичные гриффиндорки, – усмехается он, открывая очередную бутылку сливочного пива.

– Именно, – Эггзи улыбается от уха до уха – он давно, чертовски давно так Гарри не улыбался, и Гарри беспечно улыбается в ответ. 

* * *

У Эггзи появляется девушка. Амелия. 

Мисс Амелия Белл, шестикурсница из Рейвенкло. Староста. Ловец команды. Гарри хорошо ее знает; она, пожалуй, подходит Эггзи. Уравновешивает его. Под ее влиянием он становится еще спокойнее, еще рассудительнее. Старше.

– Мы сошлись на Рождественской вечеринке профессора Слагхорна, – говорит Эггзи. 

Амелия – магглорожденная, а ее старшая сестра, Кэти – бывшая гриффиндорка и хорошая знакомая Гарри Поттера – принимала активное участие в войне, а сейчас работает в Министерстве Магии. Типичная слагхорновская партия для современного перспективного слизеринца. 

Эггзи фыркает, пожимает плечами: он пересмотрел свое отношение к декану в последние пару лет, и ему нравится старый сводник, хотя он видит все его махинации насквозь. Наверное, поэтому и нравится. Эггзи любит «раскусывать», как он выражается, окружающих людей. 

Донна говорит, что Гарри выглядит счастливым и, наконец, спокойным.

– Что, потрахался? – она все равно не удерживается от колкости. 

Гарри действительно на днях наведывался в любимый маггловский клуб, да и в принципе выбирается туда довольно часто, но Донна считает, что ему стоит познакомиться поближе с новым барменом «Виллы». Как будто не знает, что Гарри ни за что не станет завязывать постоянные отношения там, где они будут на виду у полного замка сплетничающих детей.

К слову о детях, в смысле, о сексе (блядь, это вовсе и не смешно) – чем сильнее они сближаются с Эггзи, тем тяжелее избегать мыслей о нем в подобном ключе. Гарри не корит себя: он же не слепой. А отказывать себе даже в мыслях – верх глупости. 

К тому же, Эггзи теперь не попадается ему под ноги на каждом шагу, не поджидает за углом для того, чтобы задать якобы очень важный вопрос; он вырос из этого этапа. Гарри видит его на уроках, на дополнительных занятиях по пятницам, ловит взглядом яркую улыбку на обедах в Большом зале – и все. 

Он скучает. Ему не хватает в первую очередь элемента неожиданности, который он привык ассоциировать с Эггзи. А Гарри любит сюрпризы.

Эггзи каждую свободную минуту проводит с Амелией. Роксанна тоже находит себе приятеля, и в очередной пятничный вечер Эггзи рассказывает, что на День Валентина они ходили на двойное свидание в Хогсмид, и это было даже забавно, но все-таки проводить время наедине с мисс Белл ему нравится больше. 

Гарри видел его утром пятнадцатого февраля. По его лицу было сразу видно, что праздник закончился весьма удачно.

У Эггзи это первый раз, Гарри уверен. Он легко читает все мысли, намеки и скрытые смыслы, что Эггзи вкладывает в свои слова, вне зависимости от того, специально он это делает, или нет. 

Но какого черта именно День Валентина? Почему именно в этом году?

Дурные ассоциации – его, Гарри, личное дело. А Амелия – отличный выбор. Она умная девочка и, что немаловажно – достаточно типичная представительница факультета Рейвенкло. Эггзи с ней будет хорошо и спокойно.

* * *

В апреле Эггзи исполняется шестнадцать. По факту это ничего не меняет, но для Гарри меняется многое: все сложнее избавиться от воспоминаний, собственных ассоциаций с этим возрастом. 

– С днем рождения, – говорит Донна.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мой день рождения не сегодня.

– Не с твоим, про-фес-сор.

Гарри всерьез подумывает стереть ей память. Всю. Начисто. 

Мерлин молча крутит пальцем у виска.

После пасхальных каникул курс анимагии переходит на следующую ступень. Гарри увеличивает объемы домашней работы, ожидая, что Эггзи попросит снизить нагрузку, но тот справляется, не жалуется, даже не хмурится. Самому Гарри потребовалось почти шесть лет на освоение трансформации; Эггзи, если так пойдет и дальше, с легкостью уложится в пять, а, возможно, и меньше.

Гарри вспоминает, с каким восторгом Эггзи аплодировал с первой парты, когда он впервые преобразился в камышового кота, следуя заданной директором МакГонагалл традиции иллюстрировать превращением вводную лекцию об анимагии. Он был готов поклясться, что Эггзи даже потянулся, чтобы погладить его, но вовремя одумался. Ужасно хочется узнать, какая форма будет у Эггзи… Которого на днях, между прочим, ожидает профориентационное собеседование с деканом. 

Он не делился своими планами с Гарри, а каждый раз, когда Гарри пытался сам поднять эту тему, пожимал плечами и направлял разговор в другое русло. Гарри слегка удивлен его уклончивостью; впрочем, он уже привык, что у Эггзи со временем появились от него секреты, и не собирается лезть к нему в душу – что мечты о карьере «великого зельевара» и «самого главного колдомедика» забыты, ясно и так.

Он весьма шокирован, когда Слагхорн отлавливает его в учительской и внезапно пожимает руку со смесью торжественности и легкой зависти (которая сохраняется ровно до тех пор, пока Слагхорн не вспоминает о своей паутине): 

– Поздравляю, профессор Харт! Такое ценное приобретение для ваших бывших коллег! Мистер Анвин будет прекрасным аврором, я уверен в этом! Со своей стороны, разумеется, обещаю, что посодействую, чем смогу! В конце концов, в Аврорате сейчас служит Гарри Поттер, а все знают, что мы с ним на короткой ноге, хо-хо! 

Вечером Эггзи приходит на занятие с хитрой улыбкой на лице. Он уже знает, что Гарри знает. Гарри с трудом заставляет себя выбросить из головы фантазию о нем в аврорской форме и улыбается в ответ:

– Вы полны сюрпризов, мистер Анвин.

* * *

Второе мая две тысячи восьмого года – значимая дата: с Битвы за Хогвартс прошло ровно десять лет. Директор МакГонагалл устраивает полноценный бал, и Гарри поджидает очередной сюрприз: Эггзи не только не стесняется танцевать – у него это отлично получается. Школу посещает Гарри Поттер, который, к большому сожалению студентов (и некоторых преподавателей), не задерживается надолго; директор не позволяет ученикам просить у него автографы, однако Эггзи и этого хватает, чтобы еще сильнее укрепиться в решении стать аврором.

Они с Гарри переписываются все лето. Эггзи снова становится открытым, откровенным – пусть и совсем не так, как в детстве, когда он со всей присущей юному возрасту непосредственностью делился со старшим другом каждой деталью своей жизни. Письма Донны отличаются большей инфантильностью, между прочим.

Они говорят на равных. На немного разных языках, да, но на равных. Обсуждают взаимоотношения магов с магглами, историю чистокровных семейств, разницу в устройстве Аврората и маггловской полиции, и в целом – Министерство и его внутреннюю кухню. 

Когда речь заходит о ранних ступенях карьеры, Гарри впервые всерьез задумывается о том, чтобы рассказать ему, почему он подал в отставку: прошло десять лет. Наверное, пора кому-то рассказать. 

Ему кажется, что Эггзи отреагирует спокойно. Не станет осуждать или жалеть. Примет факты, как есть.

Гарри давным-давно все для себя прояснил; его не тяготит молчание, ему не в чем себя винить. Покидая Аврорат, он принял взвешенное решение, максимально логичное и закономерное в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Он задумывается о том, чтобы рассказать Эггзи, не потому, что ему хочется выговориться, а потому, что Эггзи достоин того, чтобы знать о Гарри Харте все. Даже то, чего не знает никто другой.

Эггзи поймет его, потому что он – гибкий. Его разум, образ мышления – чудо само по себе: от саркастичной резкости суждений он под воздействием четких аргументов переходит к логике, а от логики, стоит апеллировать к его эмоциям – к взрыву и бездумному спору на повышенных тонах. При этом Эггзи способен усилием воли притормозить, взвесить сказанное и услышанное. Он знает, где пролегает граница чужого влияния и его собственного мнения.

Гарри обмакивает перо в чернильницу, пишет:

«Эггзи,  
я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что о войне, чего не рассказывал раньше никому.  
Ты читал открытые архивы Визенгамота. Профессор Мерлин в этом году знакомил вас с Непростительными проклятиями, в частности, с Империусом».

Он откладывает перо, морщится, взмахом палочки стирает написанное. 

«Эггзи,  
я допустил ошибку. Я позволил одному из Пожирателей Смерти взять себя под Империус».

Нет. Не так. 

«Эггзи,  
я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. Но прежде, чем я это сделаю, я хочу, чтобы ты понимал…»

Блядство. Ведь все так просто. Если не начинать оправдываться, если излагать факты: просто. Только Эггзи захочет услышать больше, чем сухие факты. Наверняка.

«Эггзи,  
я давно обещал сводить тебя на экскурсию в Министерство Магии. Что ты делаешь в среду?  
Г.Х.»

* * *

В среду они встречаются в сквере возле того самого Макдональдса, где состоялся их первый разговор. Эггзи сидит на скамейке с высоким стаканом кока-колы в руках; на нем маггловская одежда – свободные джинсы, кроссовки, бесформенная кофта и смешная кепка, сдвинутая на макушку. Он совсем другой, когда одет так: не по-школьному расслабленный. 

Увидев Гарри, он подскакивает на ноги, салютует стаканом.

– Здравствуй, Эггзи, – Гарри улыбается и коротко касается ладонью его плеча. Он скучал. – Как здоровье твоей мамы?

– Здравствуйте, профессор! Мама хорошо.

– А ее память? – Гарри сомневается, что заклинание Ли рассеется, если не рассеялось до сих пор, но шанс, что со временем часть воспоминаний вернется, все еще есть, учитывая, что Эггзи постоянно снабжает ее огромным количеством информации о магическом мире. 

– Лучше. Когда я рассказываю о Хогвартсе, она вспоминает что-то, что рассказывал отец. И мантии она помнит. Говорит, что ждет не дождется, когда мне можно будет колдовать дома, потому что стирать их – сущий кошмар, – Эггзи смеется, а потом, внезапно вспоминая весьма искаженные правила вежливости, протягивает Гарри свой стакан. Гарри автоматически берет его и прикладывается губами к трубочке; ему нравится маггловская газированная вода. Лед, правда, давно растаял: он, как всегда, опоздал к назначенному времени, а Эггзи, скорее всего, пришел заранее.

Эггзи смотрит на его рот пару секунд, а потом продолжает, гораздо серьезнее: 

– А еще мама все-таки послала Дина. У него какие-то проблемы с законом. Я так и знал.

Некий маггл по имени Дин Энтони Бейкер появился на горизонте еще на втором курсе Эггзи и, по его словам, принялся «настырно подкатывать яйца» к Мишель. Гарри занял выжидательную позицию: необходимо было дать Эггзи и его матери возможность разобраться с этим без помощи магии. Хорошо, что теперь не придется вмешиваться.

Он допивает колу – Эггзи снова смотрит на его рот – и взмахом зонта отправляет стакан в небытие. 

До Министерства они добираются на метро. Можно было бы взять такси, но Гарри не против общественного транспорта. Ему нравится, с каким упорством магглы упрощают себе жизнь техникой, к тому же, он любит поезда: они напоминают ему о Хогвартс-экспрессе и ранних школьных годах.  
  
– Мы расстались с Амелией, – вдруг заявляет Эггзи, когда они уже поднимаются на поверхность. – Без какой-то особой причины, – торопится он пояснить, как будто Гарри собирался задавать уточняющие вопросы. – У нее последний год в Хогвартсе, и она хочет уехать в Трансильванию после окончания. Ну и просто... У нас разные цели в жизни.

Гарри серьезно кивает: понимаю. Он подозревал, что их отношения этим и закончатся. Радуется, что в первый раз у Эггзи обошлось без трагедий и скандалов. 

– Кстати, – совсем не кстати, но перевести тему необходимо, – хотел тебя еще раз поздравить с прекрасными результатами С.О.В. Они вполне соответствуют твоим амбициям.

Эггзи довольно цокает языком и подмигивает ему. Самодовольный паршивец.

Гарри перекидывает зонт в другую руку и открывает перед ним дверь разбитой телефонной будки. Эггзи, оценив количество свободного пространства, приподнимает брови и бросает усмешку через плечо, прежде чем втиснуться внутрь; Гарри делает глубокий вдох и шагает следом. 

Когда будка начинает медленно погружаться под землю, Эггзи распахивает рот так же широко, как пять лет назад, когда Гарри заставил подносы с фаст-фудом летать. Он вертит головой, становится на цыпочки, надеясь в разбитое окно увидеть, насколько глубоко они спустились, и Гарри старается не слишком сильно прижиматься к нему. Его, вообще-то, весьма забавляет тот факт, что Эггзи так легко поразить после нескольких лет в Хогвартсе. 

– Почему мне никто никогда не говорил, что Министерство находится под землей? Это ведь не совсем лифт, да? Насколько глубоко опускается эта штука?

– Достаточно глубоко.

Глаза Эггзи блестят. Озираясь, он вывернулся так, чтобы стоять лицом к Гарри, и у Гарри дыхание перехватывает. Странно, ему казалось, что спуск занимает меньше времени. Впрочем, в последний раз он посещал Министерство через гостевой вход настолько давно, что воспоминание наверняка…

– Министерство Магии желает вам приятного дня, – будка со скрежетом останавливается. Гарри неуклюже разворачивается, чтобы открыть дверь; Эггзи за его спиной шумно втягивает носом воздух.

Это анекдотично. Как будто им обоим по шестнадцать, черт возьми.

* * *

Они покидают Министерство только к вечеру, Гарри – с ноющими от приветственных хлопков бывших коллег плечами, Эггзи – с подписанной биографией мистера Поттера и безмятежной улыбкой на губах. 

Они камином перемещаются в «Дырявый Котел» поужинать. Гарри устал, но это – приятная усталость. Он все-таки скучал по Аврорату, и ему нравятся изменения, произошедшие в отделе за последние годы. Министр Шеклболт грамотно распределяет человеческие ресурсы. Вот где он был в девяносто седьмом? Ах, да. В Ордене Феникса.

Эггзи, кажется, наговорился на несколько дней вперед: он потягивает сливочное пиво, расслабленно развалившись на шатком стуле, и бесцельно наблюдает за другими посетителями «Котла». Гарри оглядывает зал аврорским взглядом, настраивает невербальным заклинанием очки – ничего подозрительного, никто и не думает подслушивать. Сейчас?

– Эггзи, – начинает он тихо, но тут входная дверь с треском распахивается, и на пороге появляется профессор Хагрид. 

Он почти сразу замечает Эггзи и с равным мальчишке энтузиазмом машет ему гигантской рукой. У них отличные взаимоотношения, и Эггзи – один из немногих слизеринцев, выбравших продолжать курс Ухода за Магическими Существами после С.О.В., о чем он немедленно сообщает профессору. Тот на радостях покупает Эггзи большую кружку медовухи: «Профессор Харт ведь нас не выдаст, э, правда, профессор?»

Как будто у профессора Харта есть выбор, когда на него направлен яркий фальшиво-умоляющий взгляд. 

Что ж. Значит, не сейчас. 

* * *

На шестом курсе Эггзи становится капитаном команды по квиддичу. Он в таком восторге, что носится с этой новостью целую неделю; Гарри искренне рад за него, но в глубине души волнуется, не помешает ли дополнительная нагрузка их занятиям. У Эггзи действительно большой потенциал, и они продвинулись уже достаточно далеко – если прерваться сейчас, целый год будет потрачен впустую. Эггзи уверяет, что все в порядке, и так даже лучше – теперь он сам назначает время тренировок, и ему будет проще строить свой график. 

– Не злоупотребляйте своим положением, мистер Анвин, – шутит Гарри. Только вскоре оказывается, что для некоторых подобное предположение звучит совсем не как шутка. 

В день первой квиддичной тренировки семестра Эггзи вваливается в Большой зал к самому концу обеда. Он выглядит злым, но при этом нехарактерно растерянным. На его скуле – огромный синяк, губа рассечена. 

Квиддич? Нет. Такие травмы возможно получить только в драке. 

Вражда Чарли Хескетта с Эггзи так и не успокоилась к шестому курсу. Гарри не удивлен: внучатый племянник Честера – один из немногих отпрысков типичных представителей чистокровной магической «верхушки», кто умудрился сохранить довоенное отношение к статусу крови. Помножить все это на потомственную принадлежность Слизерину и на тот факт, что Эггзи, выросший в семье магглы и хаффлпаффца, все равно считается одноклассниками негласным лидером… И теперь Эггзи назначили капитаном, а ни сам Чарли, ни его приятели так и не попали в команду. Логично, что их терпение лопнуло. Возможно, Гарри, как преподавателю, стоит проявить к ним большую лояльность.

Гарри решительно встает и направляется к выходу из зала мимо слизеринского стола. Бросает, не замедляя шаг:

– Мистер Анвин, загляните ко мне в кабинет, как закончите с обедом. 

Гарри злится. Ужасно злится. Ему нужно успеть успокоиться до прихода Эггзи, чтобы мальчишка не подумал, что Гарри злится на него. Однако проходит всего десять минут, как раздается стук в дверь.

Эггзи обычно входит без стука, вопреки бесконечным замечаниям. Это – первый звоночек. Второй – Эггзи уперто смотрит в пол. Ему стыдно.

– Вы просили зайти к вам, профессор? Что-то по поводу наших занятий? – нелепая попытка тянуть время. Тоже категорически не в стиле Эггзи.

– Эггзи, – никаких «мистеров Анвинов», не сейчас. Он ведет себя слишком странно. – Что произошло? 

Эггзи по-прежнему отказывается смотреть ему в глаза.

– Я упал с метлы. Знаете, как бывает, когда приходится обеими руками квоффл ловить? Не удержал равновесие. – Он врет. Нагло и открыто врет. Помимо прочего, он великолепно держится на метле без рук, даже когда висит в пятидесяти футах от земли вниз головой.

– Мадам Помфри справилась бы с ушибом за минуту, и ты все равно успел бы на обед. Почему ты не пошел сразу в Больничное крыло?

– Не хотел ее беспокоить. Это всего лишь синяк и царапина, само заживет. Во время матчей и похуже случается.

Конечно. Не хотел беспокоить. Вернее сказать – не хотел, чтобы Поппи поняла, что он дрался, и сообщила об этом Гарри или МакГонагалл. 

Гарри отпускает его, так и не добившись ничего вразумительного. Он по-прежнему злится, но теперь к гневу примешивается разочарование… нет. Обида. Самая настоящая обида: Эггзи ему соврал. Впервые за все время их знакомства.

* * *

Больше всего Гарри злит, что он ничего не может сделать. Чарли – не идиот, он никогда не инициирует стычку на глазах у преподавателей, и у Гарри нет ни единой объективной причины вызвать его к себе для беседы. Мелькает шальная мысль – допросить Роксанну: если кто и знает об Эггзи больше, чем Гарри, то это она. Но ожидать от гриффиндорки предательства секретов друга так же бессмысленно, как пытаться заставить сову плакать слезами феникса.

– Ну, подрался, подумаешь. Ему шестнадцать, – говорит Донна.

– Не трансфигурируй муху в слона, – соглашается Мерлин. – Странно, конечно, что он предпочел ему врезать – мы недавно проходили одно прекрасное проклятье, которое значительно украсило бы лицо мистера Хескетта, но ему…

Гарри останавливает его взмахом руки, качает головой. Дело не в драке. И даже не в лжи. 

Гарри знает каждое выражение лица Эггзи, каждое его настроение. Видел его злым, расстроенным, счастливым, обиженным. Он знает даже, как тот выглядит после секса (черт бы побрал День Валентина); расслабленный, довольный, ребячески гордый у него вид. А в тот день, после тренировки, Эггзи был… в смятении. С ним произошло нечто новое, из ряда вон выходящее. И Гарри бесит не знать, что.

Он перебирает в голове все возможные варианты. Допускает мысль, что Эггзи мог подраться вовсе не с Чарли, а с кем-то из друзей – не приведи Моргана, с Роксанной – и потому был настолько сбит с толку. 

Или он дрался из-за девушки. Вполне в духе Эггзи – встать на защиту чьей-то чести, а потом стыдиться собственного благородства. Однако во всех этих случаях он бы доверился Гарри. Возможно, даже попросил бы совета. 

Хуже всего – тайна Эггзи сказывается на их дружбе. Эггзи не задерживается после занятий, чтобы выпить сливочного пива, отговариваясь гигантским объемом домашней работы или необходимостью выспаться перед тренировкой. Не присылает записок. Не подходит к преподавательскому столу, чтобы перекинуться парой слов перед началом уроков. Мастерски держит профессиональную дистанцию, которая должна была существовать между ними с самого начала – и которую Гарри со своей стороны давно отчаялся создать. 

Гарри скучает по нему. Люто скучает.

Оценки Эггзи не страдают – следовательно, нет даже повода переговорить с Горацием о благосостоянии его ученика. От этого какого-то дьявола еще обиднее. 

* * *

Гарри смиряется с новым положением вещей, наверное, только к Рождеству – не без помощи великанской порции виски. «Вилла Донна» полнится гостями – Софи вернулась из очередного путешествия вокруг света и привезла с собой целую толпу друзей. Гарри в который раз радуется, что работники Хогвартса по старой памяти предпочитают «Три Метлы»: он не горит желанием напиваться в хлам в компании коллег. Вспоминает тот день, когда получил неожиданную сову от Донны: «Сэм перевелся в британское Министерство. Открываю филиал гостиницы в Хогсмиде. В этой вашей Шотландии не хватает греческого задора, спорю на сто галлеонов!»

Бармен – Эдвард? Кажется, его зовут Эдвард – оптимистично ему улыбается, размахивая палочкой направо и налево, жонглируя призванными из погреба бутылками. Если верить Донне, мальчишка влюблен в Гарри с тех пор, как поступил к ней на работу. Сколько ему лет? Двадцать пять? Выглядит моложе. По идее, Гарри уже должен был работать в Хогвартсе, когда он там учился, но Гарри его не помнит.

Это – дурная идея. Хуже быть не может. Еще не поздно переместиться в маггловский клуб.

Ледяной ветер со снегом врывается с улицы, вздымает мантии. Гарри, морщась, оборачивается – неужели Донна на этот раз забыла приписать к вывеске «Закрыто на частный банкет»?

Он застывает, будто пораженный Обездвиживающим проклятьем. На пороге стоит Эггзи. В зимнем плаще, но без шляпы, красный с мороза, волосы совсем золотые в теплом свете свечей.

Он не один.

В сознании Гарри рисуется типичная сцена из маггловских фильмов: в комнате воцаряется тишина, все глаза устремлены на нарушителя спокойствия, играет тревожная музыка… Нет. Это – не маггловское кино: никто, кроме пары гостей, не замечает появления присыпанных снегом студентов, да и те сразу же отворачиваются к собеседникам и бокалам.

Эггзи и его спутник перешептываются. Тот толкает его локтем в бок и кивает на Гарри исподлобья. 

– Профессор, – Эггзи подходит к нему. – С Рождеством. 

– С Рождеством, молодые люди. Давайте сядем, – предлагает Гарри. Его голос звучит удивительно ровно, словно выпитый виски испарился из организма. 

Они садятся за столик в углу. Эггзи нервно вертит в руках шляпу. Второй мальчик смотрит на него спокойно, ждет, пока он соберется с мыслями.

– Это – Виктор, – говорит Эггзи. А то Гарри не узнает пятикурсника собственного же факультета. Мистер и миссис Ричардсон, ярые фанаты квиддича, назвали своего сына в честь восходящей – в те годы – звезды Болгарии, Виктора Крама. Гарри понятия не имеет, откуда у него в голове имеется этот факт. – Виктор и я… Мы… 

– Эггзи – мой парень, – мягко улыбаясь, заканчивает за него Виктор.

Как будто это не очевидно.

– Я решил, что должен вам сказать, – Эггзи бросает на Виктора немного раздраженный взгляд: он хотел сказать все это сам, видимо. – Мы уже почти два месяца... В общем. Я не мог больше скрывать. Простите, – до Гарри не сразу доходит, что он имеет в виду место и время. «Простите, что вторгся на вашу вечеринку без приглашения», вот что Эггзи имеет в виду. Его вежливость так же непредсказуема, как цунами.

– А зачем вообще было скрывать? – Гарри не помнит, когда ему в последний раз было так неловко. Разве что в Шармбатоне: однокурсники решили подшутить над новичком, заставив его мантию исчезнуть, и ему пришлось идти без штанов через всю школу, потому что, в отличие от Хогвартса, тамошние спальни были защищены от заклятий Призыва. 

Да, пожалуй, именно тогда: сейчас он ощущает себя ровно на шестнадцать.

Смешно. Это – секрет Эггзи? Серьезно? Это? Но драка… Драка не вписывается. С трудом верится, что Виктор Ричардсон способен поднять руку на однокурсника, и тем более – на кого-то, кто ему нравится.

– Я не был уверен, что вы поймете. Боялся, что вы станете относиться ко мне хуже. 

О, дьявол. Он не шутит. Он и сейчас боится: его почти трясет. Одобрение, принятие Гарри для него настолько важно.

Эггзи вырос среди магглов не самого лучшего сорта. А потом – среди чистокровных, тоже – не лучшего сорта, не считая, разумеется, мисс Мортон. Чертовски логично. В некоторых аспектах жизни разница поколений проявляется не так очевидно. Профессор Харт, вы – недалекий мудак, и вам самое место в Хаффлпаффе.

– Мистер Анвин, – Гарри проводит рукой по лбу, закрывает на секунду глаза: как же странно – испытывать одновременно ревность и облегчение. – Подумайте сами: как вашего преподавателя, меня интересует в первую очередь ваша успеваемость, и до тех пор, пока ваша личная жизнь на нее не влияет, я спокоен. А если хочешь знать мое личное мнение, Эггзи… Это совершенно нормально, – Гарри смотрит ему в глаза, выдавливает ободряющую улыбку, подчеркивает – хотя это и не нужно – смену обращения; все-таки это ужасно, отвратительно неловко – говорить с ним о таком в присутствии третьего. Даже если Эггзи этому человеку доверяет, как…

Гарри изучает Виктора, пропускает все, что знает о нем, сквозь призму новой информации. Вот уж на кого он никогда не думал. Не то чтобы Гарри имел привычку задумываться об ориентации своих подопечных… 

Впрочем, с девушками он его ни разу не видел. Аргумент. 

Гарри рассматривает тонкую шею и запястья, увешанные тяжелыми металлическими украшениями, нарочито растрепанные волосы, магически окрашенные в черный, значок с эмблемой какой-то новомодной маггловской рок-группы, прицепленный бахвальски поверх нашивки Рейвенкло на шарфе. Вспоминает, что Виктор играет на каком-то музыкальном инструменте. Не может вспомнить, на каком именно.

Гарри ему завидует.

Вот так, просто и спокойно, он признается самому себе, что завидует тощему пятнадцатилетнему пацану. Потому что тридцать лет назад на его месте с легкостью мог оказаться он сам.

– Эггзи, – повторяет он и привычным уже жестом опускает руку ему на плечо – широкое, мускулистое плечо квиддичного вратаря; зимние плащи скрывают разницу, но без них Виктор кажется болезненно худым и неестественно длинным по сравнению с Эггзи.

– Я… Спасибо вам, профессор. – Эггзи заливается краской: теперь ему стыдно, что он переживал из-за такой глупости. Хорошо. Этот стыд он заслужил... Нет. Это несправедливо. Не заслужил. У каждого этот период проходит по-своему; если Гарри повезло не стыдиться себя – не значит, что у Эггзи должно быть так же. 

Мальчишки желают Гарри хороших праздников, кивают на прощание. Виктор, в отличие от Эггзи, не смущен ни капли. Он, кажется, не совсем понимает, почему Эггзи это вообще было нужно. 

В дверях Эггзи пропускает его вперед, ненавязчиво касаясь рукой его спины, а потом оборачивается, перехватывает взгляд Гарри, дожидается улыбки и кивка: все хорошо. 

Все хорошо, мой дорогой мальчик, тебе совершенно не о чем переживать.

Гарри ежится от нового порыва холодного ветра и аппарирует прямо к барной стойке, рискуя расщепить себя и парочку приятелей Софи заодно. Никакого секса. Никаких маггловских клубов. Много, много алкоголя.

* * *

Следующие пять дней Гарри проводит в неразрывном цикле опьянения и похмелья. Мерлину даже надоедает над ним издеваться. Донна тоже молчит: Гарри всегда подозревал, что она в совершенстве владеет Легилименцией, просто скрывает, сучка.

Эггзи впервые проводит зимние каникулы в школе, не с матерью. Он добавил свое имя к списку остающихся в Хогвартсе учеников в самый последний момент: откуда Гарри было знать? 

Теперь-то он, конечно, знает. И причину знает тоже. Высока вероятность, что матери Эггзи еще ни о чем не сказал. Наверное, это должно льстить.

Гарри уже тянется за бутылкой, но тут раздается скрип двери.

– Профессор, с Новым Годом! – Эггзи заходит без стука, от чего Гарри успел отвыкнуть. Он, как стыдливый школьник, отдергивает руку от ящика стола, где скрывается маггловский скотч: запасы Огневиски уже уничтожены.

– С Новым Годом, Эггзи, – кивает он.

– Нам надо поговорить.

Звучит веско. 

– Присаживайся, пожалуйста.

Эггзи опускается на самый край кресла, устраивает руки на коленях. 

– Я дико тупил, – признается он.

– Что характерно, – язвит Гарри, и Эггзи смеется с ощутимым облегчением. 

– Я имею в виду… Вы были правы. Мне нужно было сразу вам сказать. Я не знаю, какого черта тянул так долго. И… Дело не в Викторе. В смысле, в нем тоже, но… – в глазах Эггзи – любимая хитринка. – Фигня в том, что все началось с Чарли.

Брови Гарри едва ли не аппарируют на лоб. Эггзи снова смеется, на этот раз – слегка нервно.

– Да, да, я знаю. Все началось с того, что Чарли мне отсосал в раздевалке… Мы дрались, он на меня наехал, как всегда, а потом вдруг… А, да не важно. Поверьте, если бы не он, я бы, наверное, так и не парился из-за всего этого. В конце концов, девчонки мне тоже нравятся, я думаю, я бисексуал, – Эггзи задумчиво прикусывает губу и тут же снова улыбается: он принял себя. Изучил себя. И теперь излагает факты – как Гарри, теоретически, привычнее и понятнее. Рейвенкловский подход.

Гарри мечтает аппарировать куда-нибудь подальше отсюда. На такое он не подписывался. А ведь политика директора МакГонагалл звучала так прекрасно в теории: исключительно полезная работа, передача навыков юным умам, участие в формировании современного общественного магического сознания под эгидой реформ миссис Гермионы Грейнджер-Уизли. 

Гарри пытается представить себе, как среагировал бы его собственный преподаватель трансфигурации, если бы он пришел к нему в шестнадцать лет с заявлением, что ему отсосал в раздевалке одноклассник – и не может. Сама мысль смехотворна.

Он едва не поддается соблазну поставить жирную точку прямо сейчас. Закрепить границу раз и навсегда: «Я – преподаватель, вы – мой ученик, мистер Анвин! За одни только выражения я мог бы снять с вашего факультета двадцать баллов!»

Эггзи перестает улыбаться. Гарри понимает, что неконтролируемо изменился в лице. «Старею», думает он. 

Всего полгода назад он собирался доверить Эггзи свой самый главный секрет, но подходящий момент прошел. Сейчас… Нет, ничего не изменилось: он по-прежнему хочет, чтобы Эггзи знал. Но момент опять выдался неподходящий, увы. Зато у него есть другой «секрет», который вовсе не секрет, но Эггзи будет полезно его услышать.

– Я сам предпочитаю мужчин, Эггзи. 

Мальчишка комично распахивает рот. Гарри склоняет голову набок, поправляет очки, смотрит на него с усмешкой. Эггзи мотает головой: он искренне поражен. Значит, те жаркие секунды в разбитой телефонной будке… Мерлин прав. Гарри – старый извращенец.

– А почему вы мне ничего не сказали?!

В голосе Эггзи столько праведного возмущения, что Гарри не сдерживает смеха. Проходит несколько секунд, и Эггзи осознает собственную глупость, и они смеются вместе. 

Все хорошо. Все просто великолепно, мистер Анвин: вы всегда можете прийти ко мне со своими проблемами. Конечно. У нас ведь так много общего теперь. Давайте обсудим смазывающие заклинания и марки маггловских презервативов. Плюсы и минусы ролевых игр. Разницу между анальным сексом с женщиной и анальным сексом с мужчиной. Сборники порнографических колдографий. А потом, пожалуй, вернемся к третьей ступени анимагической трансформации. 

Гарри откидывается на спинку кресла, когда за Эггзи закрывается дверь, и достает свою палочку: каштан, волос единорога, четырнадцать дюймов, негнущаяся – всплывает в памяти комментарий господина Олливандера. Сколько воспоминаний было ею стерто – не счесть. Модифицировано – и того больше. 

Первое правило Манипулятора Памяти – не считать свое ремесло панацеей. Второе правило Манипулятора Памяти – различать работу с памятью и Легилименцию. Третье… Третье, шутил тренер, я не могу вспомнить: не повторяйте мою ошибку, не пытайтесь стереть память себе. Работайте только с тем, что знаете. Модифицируйте факты. Факты, пропущенные сквозь себя, не суть факты. Узнаю, что экспериментировали с собственными воспоминаниями – уволю к чертовой матери.

Гарри до сих пор улыбается, вспоминая первую лекцию. До сих пор не понимает этого соблазна: зачем стирать память себе, если можно стереть ее окружающим?

Эти размышления не связаны с Эггзи непосредственно. Просто мальчишка заставляет его думать, вспоминать, переосмысливать кое-что. Чувствовать, пожалуй, больше, чем он привык. Доверять – и испытывать на себе чужое доверие. 

Гарри призывает из ящика стола пустую пробирку, касается палочкой виска и вытягивает длинную, густую серебристую нить. Закупоривает пробирку и возвращает ее на место. 

Что там говорят про слизеринцев? Они знают, когда нужно атаковать, а когда – отступить и выждать. К слизеринцам – слизеринский подход.

* * *

Второго апреля Гарри с ужасом понимает, что честь подарить Эггзи на совершеннолетие традиционные карманные часы выпадает ему: Мишель и все ее родственники – магглы, родители Ли мертвы, а братьев или сестер у него не было.

Это – гораздо более серьезный жест, чем покупка новой гоночной метлы или роскошного набора Самопишущих перьев. Он означает признание совершеннолетнего мага полноправным членом семьи или клана. Многие семьи передают часы по наследству, но Харты издавна стремились подчеркивать индивидуальность своих наследников, и у Гарри дома хранится накопленная веками коллекция. Всем известно, что Мальчику-Который-Выжил часы подарила его будущая теща, Молли Уизли; Мерлин посмеивался, читая «Пророк»: мол, старушка Молли всегда славилась предусмотрительным радушием. 

Эггзи – не Мальчик-Который-Выжил, а у Гарри нет дочери, на которой он хотел бы его женить.

Донна хохочет, услышав это, десять минут подряд. Утирает глаза рукавом мантии и заявляет, что после всего, что между ними было, Гарри обязан сделать из Эггзи честного мага. Почему бы не на совершеннолетие? 

Гарри показывает ей два пальца – пожилая банши за ближайшим столиком шокированно охает – и аппарирует к себе домой. Большинство семейных ценностей он держит в Гринготтсе, кое-что осталось в доме родителей во Франции, но часы… Гарри любит часы.

Он проводит весь вечер над стеллажами. Вспоминает анекдоты и притчи, рассказанные матерью у камина в дошкольные годы. Вертит в руках собственные часы с весьма банальной гравировкой _«Festina Lente, HUH»_[*](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Festina_lente), которая, впрочем, идеально отражает мамино чувство юмора и прекрасно подходит Гарри, хотя он по-прежнему терпеть не может свое второе имя, а уж в семнадцать с особенным упрямством отрицал его существование, как и высеченный на золоте завет.

Подарить Эггзи часы из коллекции Хартов – глупая идея, однако Гарри вспомнил об этом дополнении к подарку слишком поздно, а потом слишком долго провозился дома – все ювелирные уже закрыты. Гарри бросает насмешливый взгляд на мамину гравировку и аппарирует на Диагон-Аллею.

Дезиллюминационные чары, настройка очков под детектор щитов и антиграбительских заклинаний, смехотворная _Алохомора_ на, собственно, витрину в «Золотых Горах», быстрая модификация памяти владельцу – пусть думает, что продал Гарри часы еще днем, – и он выходит из магазина с подарочной коробкой в кармане. 

Ночью, сидя у камина в своих апартаментах в Хогвартсе, он отметает идею снабдить часы защитными чарами, миниатюрным Детектором Тайн или хотя бы каким-нибудь забавным сюрпризом. Лучше, если Эггзи зачарует их сам. Потом. Под руководством Гарри.

Он несколько раз выводит задуманную надпись на бумаге перед тем, как перенести ее на металл – он давно не писал с помощью палочки, ему не нравится, как искажается почерк. Он перебрал много вариантов гравировки – от крылатых цитат до простого «Эггзи от Г.Х.», и в конце концов остановился на первом, что пришло ему в голову; он давно хотел сказать это Эггзи, но момента не предоставлялось. Изъясняться письменно намного легче, в любом случае. 

На следующий день он дожидается окончания урока аппарации (осталось всего одно занятие до пасхальных каникул; у Эггзи есть все шансы с первого раза сдать летом на лицензию, хотя пока ему не каждый раз удается материализоваться в назначенной точке) и занимает стратегическую позицию в коридоре. Радуется, что Виктору Ричардсону еще нет семнадцати: Эггзи покидает кабинет одним из последних, под руку с Роксанной, которая сразу же замечает Гарри.

– Добрый день, профессор Харт.

– Добрый день, мисс Мортон. Мистер Анвин, можно вас на минуту?

Эггзи ослепительно, благодарно ему улыбается – «основной» подарок от Гарри он получил еще утром, с совой. Гарри чувствует себя на все семнадцать, захлопывая за собой дверь ближайшего пустого кабинета. Нужно было просто вызвать его к себе, наверное. Вечером. 

Это, вообще-то, торжественный момент. По традиции. Гарри очень хочется расслабить воротник мантии – он нервничает, будто в самом деле собирается… Черт бы побрал Донну.

– С днем рождения, Эггзи, – говорит он, протягивая коробку. Эггзи распахивает рот. Эта его привычка рано или поздно загонит Гарри в Мунго.

– Спасибо, профессор! Но вы же уже… 

– В магическом мире есть традиция – дарить магу на совершеннолетие карманные часы, – терпеливо объясняет Гарри. Упоминать семейную подоплеку язык не поворачивается. Сам потом прочитает или расспросит Роксанну. – Откройте.

Эггзи подчиняется без вопросов. Снова открывает рот. Целую минуту изучает непривычный, совершенно не похожий на маггловские аналоги циферблат, и только потом замечает на обратной стороне гравировку. Читает вслух, медленно:

– «Эггзи: ты способен изменяться – а значит, способен преобразиться».

В его устах это звучит слишком… Слишком. Однако Эггзи должен знать, что Гарри думает о нем. Что высоко ценит слизеринскую приспособляемость, гибкость, острый ум, упорство в учебе, и верит в его способности – как на поприще анимагии, так и на любом другом: кем бы Эггзи не решил стать, у него это получится. Гарри надеется, что Эггзи уловит все нюансы его посвящения.

Эггзи молчит. Перечитывает, беззвучно шевеля губами. Бездумно перебирает пальцами золотую цепочку; «У меня ловкие пальцы», – вспоминает Гарри оброненное невзначай хвастливое заявление. Желание расстегнуть мантию вспыхивает с удвоенной силой.

– Профессор… – у Эггзи непередаваемое выражение лица. Он поражен, восхищен, растроган, он чувствует важность момента, даже если не ухватывает сути: Гарри невольно делает шаг вперед, как будто ему вдруг стало позволено наклониться и поцеловать смешной подвижный рот.

Он протягивает Эггзи руку, и тот после секундной паузы пожимает ее. Ему семнадцать. Они наконец полностью равны.

– «Гарри», – говорит Гарри. – За пределами школы ты теперь можешь звать меня по имени. 

– Гарри, – тупо повторяет Эггзи. Моргает. Нервно смеется, мотает головой: – Это пиздецки странно, профессор. Профессор Харт. Гарри.

Гарри смеется: он никогда не находил в себе сил выговаривать Эггзи за ругательства, хотя сам недюжинным усилием воли удерживался от использования нецензурных слов. Теперь, наверное, можно себе это позволить.

– Невъебенно странно, – кивает он с серьезным видом. Добавляет: – Закройте рот, мистер Анвин. Вы вратарь, а не ловец. 

* * *

Эггзи пользуется любой возможностью, чтобы назвать его по имени. Разумеется, тщательно следит за тем, чтобы в этот момент поблизости никого не было: для него имя Гарри становится такой же запретной тайной-на-двоих, как дошкольный практический урок магии в Макдональдсе. Его голос едва уловимо меняется, тон приобретает дюжину скрытых, интимных оттенков: «Гар-ри». Гарри напоминает себе, что он сам это начал. Сам виноват, что каждый раз, стоит Эггзи к нему обратиться, у него начинает вставать.

Эггзи – взрослый. По-настоящему взрослый: уже не приходится приглядываться, чтобы отделить в нем пацанское от мужского. Гарри разрешает себе смотреть, почти не таясь, везде, кроме как на уроках, а когда позволяет расписание, приходит на квиддичное поле во время тренировок Слизерина – под Дезиллюминационными чарами, чтобы товарищи Эггзи не заподозрили в нем шпиона Рейвенкло. Чувствует себя извращенцем, но в каком-то приятном смысле, и совершенно не испытывает стыда. Он давно не получал такого удовольствия от банального физического желания, от предвкушения – как будто рано или поздно он получит то, что хочет, и иначе не может быть.

При этом он старательно избегает Эггзи, когда тот проводит время с Виктором Ричардсоном. Это чрезвычайно трусливо, однако Виктор слишком сильно напоминает Гарри о его собственных школьных похождениях. Проблема в том, что избегать счастливой парочки не так просто: Эггзи убежден, что Виктор обязан нравиться Гарри, что у них много общего (о, он и не представляет, насколько много), и что каждые выходные в Хогсмиде – отличный повод присоединиться к компании в баре «Вилла Донна».

– Это так смешно, что даже грустно, – бормочет Донна, когда Виктор устраивается в углу с гитарой. Эггзи слушает его, облокотившись на стол и подперев руками подбородок, с блестящими глазами и мечтательной улыбкой. – Он симпатичнее, чем ты был в шестнадцать. Стройнее – уж точно.

Гарри невербальным заклинанием настраивает очки, оглядывает ее с ног до головы.

– Тебе совершенно не идет малиновое белье. Не будь вульгарной.

Донна посылает пару кружек к столику Эггзи и безжалостно припечатывает:

– По крайней мере, мне есть, для кого наряжаться.

Туше.

* * *

Эггзи умудряется вполне успешно сочетать учебу, занятия анимагией, капитанство и личную жизнь. Он твердо уверен в своем решении стать аврором, просиживает целые часы над домашними заданиями, чтобы поддерживать необходимый уровень успеваемости. Ему не все дается с первого раза, но он изобретает странные, порой весьма неординарные способы решения задач и усвоения информации. Гарри немного завидует такой способности.

Каким-то образом Эггзи находит время и для него. Когда он в очередной раз задерживается после занятий, Гарри невольно вспоминает, что в его годы каждую свободную минуту сбегал к Элджернону. С другой стороны, они имели доступ в ванную старост, которым грех было пренебрегать. 

Иногда Эггзи приходит к нему в гости без предупреждения. Так и говорит, заходя в кабинет: «Привет, Гарри, я в гости». Гарри улыбается, взмахом палочки разжигает камин посильнее и достает из шкафа заначку сладостей и сливочного пива. 

Во время таких внезапных визитов Эггзи немного отстранен: он нарочито веселый, чуть более громкий, чем обычно, и старательно избегает личных тем, предпочитая ругаться на сложные задания или обсуждать последнее интервью Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Гарри не хочет думать о том, что проблема в Викторе; Эггзи никогда не жалуется на своего парня, но логично предположить, что у них могут периодически возникать разногласия. Юность, несовпадение темпераментов. В отличие от рассудительной и уравновешенной Амелии Белл, мистер Ричардсон – личность творческая, наделенная всеми сопутствующими подростковой поэтической душе порывами. Гарри ли не знать. 

Донна фыркает и обзывает его эгоистичным ублюдком. Мерлин предлагает построить в подземельях лабиринт для практических занятий по Защите и проследить, чтобы мистера Ричардсона нечаянно проглотил Плотоядный Шкаф. Мерлину не нужен повод, чтобы пофантазировать о смертоносных ловушках для учеников, но Гарри все равно благодарен ему за поддержку.

Он мелочно радуется, что Эггзи не превращает его в дежурную жилетку, а приходит, чтобы отвлечься и поднять себе настроение. В конце концов, для разговоров о мальчиках у него есть мисс Мортон. Впрочем, эти визиты все равно довольно редки.

В этом году Слизерин берет кубок по квиддичу. Гарри не удивлен ни капли. Эггзи – прирожденный лидер группы: это он продемонстрировал еще на третьем курсе. Власть не туманит ему голову, для него главное – грамотное сотрудничество и результат, и он не боится ответственности. Командование дается ему настолько легко, что он сам, кажется, не осознает до конца своих способностей.

Смешно, но именно это оказывается проблемой для Виктора Ричардсона. 

В июне, в самом разгаре экзаменационной недели, Гарри становится свидетелем их ссоры. Он не подслушивает намеренно – просто идет по коридору, мысленно набрасывая план для будущей статьи в «Трансфигурация сегодня» (директор давно намекала, что ему неплохо бы почаще публиковаться), когда слышит голоса за углом. 

Эггзи искренне расстроен:

– Я ничего такого не имел в виду! Я просто волнуюсь за результаты твоих С.О.В.! Ты говорил, что тебе нужна та книга, а в библиотеке ее не было, вот я и попросил у профессора…

– Я и сам мог у него попросить! Он мой декан! Да и вообще, ты достал с ним… Черт, пошел ты, Эггзи. Это мои экзамены, мои дела, это я могу решить и сам!

Гарри при первой же возможности сворачивает за портьеру, скрывающую тайный проход в другое крыло замка, но суть уловить все равно успевает. 

Вечером Эггзи заходит к нему, и они целый час обсуждают его шансы сдать Защиту от Темных Сил на высший балл. Буквально через два дня Гарри замечает их с Виктором у озера – они сидят в обнимку и что-то весело обсуждают. К Хогвартс-экспрессу они уходят тоже вместе.

* * *

Не проходит и недели с начала каникул, как Джей Би приносит Гарри короткое письмо, в котором Эггзи напрашивается в гости: «Я получил лицензию на аппарацию! К тебе когда можно?»

Гарри даже жалеет, что не может впечатлить Эггзи старинным семейным поместьем. Дом, в котором он сейчас живет, он купил уже после смерти матери, будучи состоявшимся аврором, и обустроил исключительно по своему вкусу. Снаружи – центр маггловского Лондона, ненавязчивые защитные чары, стандартный антиаппарационный барьер, зато внутри – десятки детекторов и проклятий-сюрпризов. Аластор Хмури никогда не одобрял его личной трактовки термина «неусыпная бдительность».

Эггзи, разумеется, входит без стука, а потому попадается в первую же ловушку прямо в прихожей: ковер исчезает у него из-под ног, срабатывают Чары Бесконечного Падения. Гарри минуту хохочет за дверью столовой, прежде чем выйти с серьезным видом в коридор и потребовать, чтобы Эггзи перестал пугать истошными воплями соседей-магглов.

– Может быть, это наконец научит тебя стучать, – говорит он, когда Эггзи отпускает его руку и перестает сыпать ругательствами.

– Сколько у тебя еще такого дерьма тут понатыкано, а? – так и не скажешь, что совсем недавно ему казалось странным разговаривать с профессором на равных.

– Достаточно, – усмехается Гарри. – Но если будешь соблюдать правила этикета…

– Да я ни хрена не знаю о правилах этикета! Это нечестно, Гарри! 

– Если хочешь, можем прогуляться, а потом пообедать где-нибудь в городе.

– Э, нет. Нет уж. Я наконец попал к тебе домой, и я никуда не уйду, пока ты мне все тут не покажешь. 

Гарри понятия не имел, что Эггзи настолько занимает вопрос его частного жилища. Это какого-то черта чрезвычайно льстит.

Он рассказывает Эггзи о защитных и расширяющих пространство чарах, использующихся в магической архитектуре, и о том, как быстро и просто трансфигурировать маггловский холодильник, чтобы еда в нем не портилась месяцами. Показывает свой кабинет, увешанный передовицами маггловских газет – Эггзи предсказуемо забавляет, что он коллекционирует замеченные не-магами чудеса, – и стеллажи с фамильными драгоценностями. Эггзи касается кармана куртки, рассматривая длинные ряды часов, и улыбается почти смущенно. Гарри награждает его анекдотами о матери и прадедушке. 

– Ух ты, у тебя есть думоотвод! – Эггзи с восторгом тянется к дверце дальнего шкафа. 

– У меня и в школе есть думоотвод, – говорит Гарри. – Они не так уж редки.

– И часто ты… Ну… Пользуешься? – Эггзи дергает бровями, хихикает. Гарри борется с желанием закрыть ладонью лицо. В его время думоотводы в таких целях не использовали. Он сомневается, что используют и сейчас. Просто Эггзи семнадцать, и его голова полнится закономерными шуточками и намеками. 

Что ж. Гарри хорошо знает правила этой игры.

– Каждый день, – совершенно серьезно отвечает он. – Иногда – дважды или трижды. Как и положено здоровому магу моего возраста.

Эггзи открывает рот. Закрывает. Усмехается, но все же краснеет чуть-чуть. А потом дверца шкафа кусает его за палец.

– Я предупреждал, – скорбно качает головой Гарри, взмахом палочки останавливая кровь. – Не суй руки, куда не просят.

* * *

Эггзи аппарирует к нему не реже двух раз в неделю. Они вместе обедают, гуляют, разговаривают. Эггзи почти не упоминает Виктора, хотя из его слов понятно, что лицензия на аппарацию позволяет им поддерживать отношения на прежнем уровне. Гарри, вспоминая свои шестнадцать, думает: а если Виктор вырастет из «творческой» фазы до того, как они расстанутся? Что будет тогда?

Хитрый паршивец разводит его на повторный визит в Министерство Магии. На этот раз им удается присоединиться к компании авроров, направляющихся в «Дырявый Котел» после работы, что означает возможность лично пообщаться с аврором Поттером. Гарри наблюдает за тем, как Эггзи медленно, но верно переносит себя из категории «докучливые фанаты» в категорию «перспективные коллеги». Это чрезвычайно весело: у аврора Поттера совершенно нет опыта взаимодействия с современными слизеринцами.

С этого момента еженедельные встречи с аврорами становятся традицией. Гарри восстанавливает утраченные связи, возобновляет знакомства, узнает последние сплетни. Убеждается, что Честер Кинг не нарушил негласного пакта о молчании. Вспоминает, что, вообще-то, обожал свою работу.

– А если я вдруг захочу вернуться на службу, – неожиданно для самого себя говорит он в один из пятничных вечеров, допивая третью кружку темного эля, – у вас найдется место для аврора старой закалки? 

Стол взрывается возгласами одобрения. Гарри Поттер утверждает, что в его отделе только обрадуются опытному аврору, и уж тем более – кому-то, кто служил под началом Аластора Хмури.

Эггзи смотрит на него во все глаза. Гарри поводит плечом: ну, а что. А вдруг?

– А вы знали, что этот маг, – Эггзи указывает кружкой на Гарри, – учил меня колдовать в маггловском Макдональдсе?

Гарри смеется вместе со всеми. В конце концов, каждый волшебник рано или поздно нарушает Статут Секретности. И, удивительное дело, эта история добавляет Эггзи очков в глазах Мальчика-Который-Выжил: Эггзи на следующий же день присылает ему восторженное письмо, в котором сообщает, что аврор Поттер пригласил его поиграть с ним и его приятелями в квиддич в ближайшую субботу. Им как раз нужен был вратарь на замену.

Гарри ходит с Эггзи в кино. На выставки. Аппарирует его по древним магическим местам. Показывает старое поместье Хартов, которое давным-давно принадлежит какому-то эксцентричному магглу.

Гарри флиртует с Эггзи. Эггзи флиртует в ответ. Иногда – наоборот. Иначе это назвать нельзя: неизбежно их разговоры перетекают в обмен намеками, полутонами, внутренними шутками. Эггзи неизменно делает вид, что понятия не имеет о правилах вежливости, и каждый раз Гарри приходится своими руками избавлять его от Чар Бесконечного Падения. Гарри, в свою очередь, делает вид, что его это неимоверно раздражает, и наслаждается ощущением широкой ладони в своей, редкими, случайными объятиями. Эггзи угощает его маггловской газированной водой, которую они пьют из одного стакана. Гарри покупает ему очки и объясняет, как зачаровать их на тот или иной вид детекторов; через два дня Эггзи с ленивой, жаркой улыбкой сообщает, что все современные маги давным-давно надевают брюки под мантию.

Эггзи по-прежнему встречается с Виктором. 

Чем ближе сентябрь, тем отчетливее Гарри понимает, что не хочет возвращаться в школу. Хогвартс за последние годы стал для него чуть ли не роднее собственного дома; рутина школьной жизни принесла долгожданное спокойствие после всего, что произошло во время войны, а преподавать ему нравилось всегда. Но теперь у него есть Эггзи. 

Гарри не боится, что их дружба утратит обретенную за лето глубину, однако его избаловало отсутствие границ, интимное общение, разнообразие совместного досуга. Впрочем, остался всего один год. Гарри предпочитает не думать о том, что будет, когда этот год истечет. В конце концов, сюрпризы лучше обманутых ожиданий.

Эггзи настаивает на том, чтобы продолжать занятия анимагией и летом. Правда, они сокращают время тренировок до получаса, но эти тридцать минут Эггзи самоотверженно сосредотачивается и шепчет себе под нос вспомогательные заклинания. Они обычно занимаются в гостиной; Эггзи в футболке, джинсах и босиком, отблески камина бегают по его нахмуренному лицу и зажмуренным глазам, и Гарри думает, что это все – такой вот уютный и домашний Эггзи в его любимом кресле – очень органично вписывается в его нынешние представления о спокойной, счастливой жизни. 

В один из таких вечеров он решается спросить:

– Как мама восприняла Виктора?

Они не говорили об этом, но Гарри уверен, что Эггзи сказал Мишель. Они с матерью очень близки, он не смог бы долго скрывать от нее такое.

– Нормально. Не обрадовалась, конечно, но… В целом, спокойно. Я, если честно, даже немного удивился. А потом подумал, что самое странное, что она могла услышать о своем сыне, она уже услышала – от тебя, когда мне было одиннадцать, – Эггзи подмигивает ему, и Гарри, каким-то чудом сохраняя на лице ровную улыбку, сжимает пальцы на переплете книги: слишком сильно хочется протянуть руку и коснуться его щеки. 

* * *

В первую пятницу семестра Виктор бросает Эггзи. У Гарри нет ни малейшего шанса избежать этой сцены, потому что это случается за обедом, на глазах у всей школы. Очевидно, во время летних каникул нужда юноши в глубоком эмоциональном общении не была в достаточной мере удовлетворена. 

Гарри стыдно. Немного. Мерлин обзовет его мудаком. И будет прав.

– Все, Эггзи! Все! Между нами все кончено! И не смей оправдываться! – Виктор вскакивает на ноги; Эггзи, красный от смущения и злости, закрывает рот и отступает на шаг: он минуту назад подошел к столу Рейвенкло, чтобы, как, видимо, ожидал Виктор, договориться о планах на выходные. – Завтра суббота, мы едва виделись всю эту неделю, а ты опять весь вечер собираешься проторчать у профессора…

– Молодые люди! – громогласно восклицает директор МакГонагалл. Гарри невольно отодвигает свой стул на пару дюймов левее. Опрометчиво: слева сидит профессор Хагрид, который сразу же хлопает его тяжеленной ладонью по плечу и… усмехается. 

Гарри не краснел уже много, много лет. О, Моргана, это почти как тот день в Шармбатоне. Только в миллиард раз хуже.

Виктор выбегает из зала. Эггзи, а вместе с ним и все студенты Хогвартса, смотрит ему вслед. К счастью, мало кто знает о пятничных занятиях анимагией, и для большинства эта сцена – не более чем повод посмеяться над унижением одноклассника. Директор вмешалась в самый подходящий момент. 

Она отменяет усиливающее голос заклинание и тихо прокашливается.

– Профессор Харт. После обеда… На пару слов.

Гарри никогда в жизни не вызывали в кабинет директора. 

* * *

– Как продвигается обучение мистера Анвина анимагии? – спрашивает директор, разливая по чашкам чай. Ее манеры безупречны; сдержанная улыбка и ровный вежливый тон только добавляют к отвратительному, ноющему чувству неловкости и граничащему с параноидальным ощущению надвигающейся бури.

– Быстрее, чем я планировал изначально, мадам. Мы на четвертой ступени, – отвечает Гарри и делает глоток чая. Сахара директор не пожалела: помнит предпочтения коллеги. Господи, как же стыдно. – У него последний год, тяжелый год, я не рассчитываю, что он добьется первой трансформации к лету, но, возможно, будущей осенью…

– Очень хорошо. Я довольна вашими результатами. Держите меня в курсе. – Директор отставляет чашку, и Гарри на секунду зажмуривается. – Вообще-то, я хотела обсудить с вами другой вопрос.

Гарри не скрывает удивления. Директор поджимает губы, смотрит на него внимательно поверх очков.

– Сегодня утром я получила сову от мистера Поттера, – наконец говорит она. – Он упомянул мельком, что общался с вами и юным Анвином в течение каникул, и что вы изъявляли желание вернуться на службу в Аврорат. 

Она не добавляет напрашивающееся «это правда, профессор?» – в конце концов, не станет же Гарри Поттер ей лгать. Гарри проглатывает нервный смешок.

– Да, мадам, все верно. Изъявлял.

– Однако вы еще не приняли окончательное решение.

– Нет, мадам, не принял.

– Мне бы не хотелось в срочном порядке искать замену преподавателю трансфигурации и декану Рейвенкло, профессор Харт. Надеюсь, вы сообщите мне о своем решении заблаговременно.

– Разумеется, мадам. Но, честно говоря, я пока не задумывался об этом всерьез, – признается Гарри. – Когда я… изъявил желание вернуться в Аврорат… Мы ужинали в «Дырявом Котле».

Это вызывает едва заметную усмешку.

– Понимаю, профессор. Тем не менее. Вы меня очень обяжете.

– Разумеется, – повторяет Гарри. От облегчения хочется застонать в голос. Только вот ощущение надвигающейся бури так и не…

– И еще одно.

– Да, директор?

– Мистер Поттер спросил моего совета. Он склонен доверять мнению мистера Анвина, который, очевидно, отзывается о вас более чем положительно, однако у него сложилось впечатление, что в Аврорате за вами закрепилась… неоднозначная репутация.

Блядство. 

Гарри прогоняет в уме имена всех, кто был в «Дырявом Котле» в тот вечер. На первый взгляд связи с Честером Кингом нет ни у кого. Придется это расследовать. 

– Спасибо, что поставили меня в известность, мадам, – искренне благодарит он. МакГонагалл кивает: свободны, профессор Харт.

* * *

Гарри до упора ожидает Джей Би с просьбой отменить занятие, однако ровно в семь Эггзи осторожно приоткрывает дверь его кабинета.

– Профессор Харт, добрый вечер, – он хмурый, слегка растрепанный, но в целом выглядит вполне нормально. Если не считать того, что впервые за пять месяцев он не назвал Гарри по имени наедине. Впрочем, могло быть хуже: он мог постучать.

– Проходи, Эггзи.

Они работают практически молча, обмениваясь лишь скупыми комментариями. У Эггзи все валится из рук. Он рассыпает свитки с магическими формулами, путает слова заклинаний. О требуемом для достижения пред-преобразовательного состояния спокойствии не идет и речи. Гарри не прерывает его только потому, что его собственные мысли вертятся вокруг чего угодно, кроме анимагии. Спустя двадцать минут, когда Эггзи едва не трансфигурирует свою руку в еловую ветку, а Гарри даже не может понять, с какого именно момента упражнение пошло не в ту сторону, он не выдерживает:

– Хватит, все. Хватит на сегодня.

– Прости, Гарри. Я... Я сейчас соберусь, все в порядке, – Эггзи разочарованно закусывает губу. Он зол и расстроен. Но, по крайней мере, Гарри теперь снова «Гарри».

– Можем на следующей неделе продолжить пораньше. Во вторник, например. Не бери в голову, у всех бывают хреновые дни.

Эггзи бросает на него подозрительный взгляд, ждет вопроса. Гарри встречает его взгляд молча: будто ему нужны какие-то объяснения. 

Эггзи выжидает пару секунд, а потом вдруг громко выдыхает и со смешком откидывается в кресле.

– Да уж. Хреновый день – не то слово. 

Он поднимает глаза к потолку, и Гарри вспоминает, как у него на второй год преподавания началась зверская ломка по свободе полевой аврорской работы – вплоть до ненависти к замкнутому пространству кабинета. Он тогда с головой окунулся в многослойную теорию зеркальной трансфигурации, планируя зачаровать свой потолок так, как в Большом зале, чтобы создать хотя бы иллюзию пространства, но постепенно успокоился и отказался от этой идеи. Было слишком амбициозно полагать, что ему удастся скопировать единственный в Европе образчик настолько полного природного отражения, в любом случае.

Гарри призывает на стол пару стаканов и бутылку Огневиски. Эггзи пялится на него во все глаза, не забыв – ну конечно! – распахнуть рот. Гарри плескает в оба стакана, в один – на два пальца, а во второй – буквально глоток, лишь покрыть дно. Протягивает второй Эггзи. Тот щурится недоверчиво, принимая стакан из его руки.

– О, да не смотри на меня так, – Гарри не сдерживает усмешки. – Да, мы в школе, но сегодня пятница, ты – совершеннолетний, а мой рабочий день окончен. У тебя же нет завтра утром тренировки? 

– Нет, только в понедельник, – Эггзи мотает головой.

– Вот и отлично. Только у меня одно условие, – Гарри поправляет очки и придает лицу максимально серьезное выражение. – Пусть это будет _большей_ тайной, чем твой первый опыт с палочкой. Понял?

Эггзи давится смешком, отзеркаливает драматически-серьезную мину и кивает:

– Да, Гарри! 

Ему хватает этих нескольких капель, чтобы расслабиться и раскраснеться. Пять минут спустя он уже нервно чешет нос и разговаривает сбивчиво, быстрее, чем обычно.

– Я же пошел еще мириться, как придурок. Черт. Идиотизм какой-то просто. Не верится, если честно, до сих пор, что он вот так...

Гарри наливает ему еще порцию, не большую, чем в первый раз. Он не ставит себе целью разговорить его, хочет только, чтобы он успокоился немного, но так даже лучше. Когда Эггзи пытается что-то в себе копить дольше пары дней, злость его усиливается многократно, и в таком состоянии он способен натворить любую, даже очень жестокую, глупость. 

К тому же, переключение на проблемы Эггзи помогает наконец отложить размышления о «неоднозначной репутации» в Аврорате в дальний угол памяти. Все равно Гарри ничего не может предпринять прямо сейчас. 

– Наверное, к этому все давно шло. А я старался не думать об этом, но... Блядь. В принципе, возможно, это и к лучшему. Ну а у Чарли теперь будет лишний повод поиздеваться надо мной, – Эггзи криво усмехается и с видом побитого щенка протягивает Гарри пустой стакан. Вопросительно приподнимает брови для пущего эффекта. Гарри этим уже не проймешь, и он с улыбкой качает головой, встает к камину, чтобы заварить травяной чай по секретному рецепту Донны. Это пойло получше любого антипохмельного зелья способно прочистить мозги, а в случае Эггзи – успокоить нервы.

За полчаса до полуночи Гарри советует ему отправляться спать. Мальчишка не спорит: он действительно устал, последние минут сорок сползал все ниже по креслу и моргал все медленнее. 

Прежде, чем выйти, он на секунду останавливается перед дверью и тихо, отчетливо говорит:

– Спасибо, Гарри.

Он уходит, и Гарри полминуты смотрит на почти полную бутылку, оставшуюся на столе, а потом решительно встает и направляется в ванную. Лечь спать – отличная идея. Ему предстоят сложные выходные.

* * *

Следующие два дня – бесконечный обмен совами. К вечеру воскресенья Пиклз III прячется на верхней полке шкафа и отказывается спускаться даже за конфетой. 

Ни одно из писем не приносит ответов на уклончивые вопросы. Все авроры, занятые сейчас в Министерстве, проверялись и перепроверялись Кингсли Шеклболтом лично. С нынешним начальником Аврората, Робардсом, Гарри вместе служил; они никогда не были близкими друзьями, и Робардс, по мнению Гарри, скорее исполнитель, чем лидер, но причин сомневаться в его лояльности нет. К тому же, они с Честером Кингом даже толком не знакомы.

Гарри докуривает сигарету, заедает ее шоколадным котлом. Перечитывает письмо от Главного смотрителя Азкабана: «Насколько мне известно, ни у кого из названных вами заключенных не было посетителей с тех пор, как их поместили под стражу, сэр». 

В Гарри просыпается почти забытый азарт погони, и он наотрез отказывается думать о том, что его «неоднозначная репутация» – всего-навсего результат увольнения без объяснения причин и общей послевоенной смуты. Гораздо легче поверить в то, что он что-то упустил, совершил не первую и не последнюю в своей жизни ошибку. Нужно просто распутать эту паутину – точнее, отыскать одну торчащую нить и дернуть за нее как следует. 

В понедельник Эггзи заходит к нему прямиком с тренировки. Мокрый, грязный, но счастливый: его команда в отличной форме. 

Эггзи и сам…

Гарри собирает накопившиеся на столе письма в аккуратную стопку и убирает их в ящик. Эггзи удивлен непривычно большим количеством корреспонденции и наверняка улавливает подчеркнутую неторопливость жестов. Что ж, если он спросит – Гарри ответит. Но спрашивать нет повода.

– В отличной форме, – повторяет он слова Эггзи. 

– Именно. Прости, Гарри, но мы вас сделаем в два счета.

– Хочешь поспорить? 

Это происходит само собой, как летом – интимный, флиртующий тон, намек на улыбку, насмешливо-вызывающий взгляд. А ведь Эггзи всего два дня назад расстался со своим парнем. Нужно дать ему время, нужно…

– Гарри. Тебе что, деньги девать некуда? Лучше просто угости меня чем-нибудь, и будем в расчете. 

Угостить его. Ну, да, пожалуй, можно и так.

– В Хогсмид в пятницу? 

– Без проблем, – скалится Эггзи. – У меня планов нет.

* * * 

Дни перетекают в недели. Расследование – аппарация из одной мертвой точки в другую. Еще немного, и Гарри сорвется – напишет напрямую Честеру Кингу и спросит, какого ебаного черта. Или просто ответит проклятьем на проклятье: мистеру Поттеру наверняка полезно будет узнать, что не все пособники режима Вольдеморта заплатили за свои злодеяния.

– Эй, Гарри, ты в порядке? – спрашивает Эггзи, левитируя на стол две кружки – медовуху для себя и темный эль для Гарри. Теоретически, семикурсники обязаны соблюдать все школьные правила – в частности, посещать Хогсмид только в отведенные специально выходные, но Эггзи – не единственный совершеннолетний студент, кто эти правила нарушает, и Гарри бесстыдно этим пользуется.

Ему не нравится хранить от Эггзи секреты, но это – его дело, его просчет, его ошибка. Только его.

– Я скучаю по полевой работе, – признается он. 

– Аврорской работе?

– Да.

– Гарри… – Эггзи наклоняется к нему, касается коленом колена под столом. – Я думал, ты тогда просто пьяный был, но… Я вижу, ты всерьез думаешь об этом. О том, чтобы вернуться. И это было бы так круто – работать вместе в Аврорате…

Гарри криво усмехается. 

– Закончи школу сначала.

– А когда закончу? Пойдешь со мной?

Голос Эггзи, его рот, взгляд, да он весь, целиком – как вейловские чары. И он свободен. Даже не вспоминает Виктора, который – в силу того, что принадлежит Рейвенкло, не иначе – ведет себя вполне достойно что на уроках, что в свободное время. 

– Я подумаю, – Гарри встречается с Эггзи взглядом, удерживает его непристойно долго, используя, как ему кажется, глупые, подростковые уловки; Эггзи облизывает губы. – Посмотрим, как ты сдашь экзамены.

– Я отлично все сдам, – фыркает Эггзи. – Давай другое условие какое-нибудь. 

К черту. Гарри разрешит все вопросы к тому моменту, как Эггзи закончит школу. Чего бы ему это ни стоило.

– Давай без условий, – говорит он. – Я вернусь в Аврорат.

Ровно секунду ему кажется, что Эггзи его сейчас поцелует. А потом за соседним столиком компания взрывается смехом, и Эггзи просто награждает его улыбкой – яркой и счастливой, как в первый раз, когда у него получилось заклинание левитации при помощи палочки Гарри.

* * *

Эггзи практически переезжает в его кабинет. Просто приходит тусклым октябрьским вечером с полной сумкой книг и свитков и опускается в кресло у камина, а на вопросительно поднятые брови отвечает:

– Ничего, если я здесь домашку сделаю? В гостиной шумно слишком, а мадам Пинс меня нервирует.

Гарри понимает, что под «шумно» он имеет в виду Чарли и его компанию. Эггзи никогда не жалуется, но его репутация в Слизерине существенно испортилась за последние недели; исправлять ее у него нет ни времени, ни, кажется, желания. Гарри, с одной стороны, одобряет этот подход – в таких обстоятельствах гораздо разумнее переждать конфликт и выйти победителем в холодной войне, чем отвечать ударом на удар и представать еще более уязвимым перед лицом насмешников. А с другой… Это непохоже на Эггзи. Разве что он разрабатывает сложный, по-слизерински хитрый план мести, но Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как он окунается в подготовку к экзаменам, в этом очень сомневается. 

– У тебя не найдется зеленых чернил? – не отрываясь от «Энциклопедии редчайших болотных трав», спрашивает Эггзи и через несколько секунд, по-прежнему не поднимая головы, ловит летящую к нему чернильницу.

Гарри работает. Эггзи учится. Они часто ужинают вдвоем, не спускаясь в Большой зал. Это – чертовски приятная, затягивающая рутина. Эггзи разве что только не спит у него; иногда отрубается прямо в кресле, и тогда Гарри будит его осторожными прикосновениями к плечам за десять минут до отбоя. Эггзи сонно улыбается, подается навстречу его рукам. 

Мерлин и Донна, удивительное дело, никак это не комментируют. Мадам МакГонагалл не вызывает его в свой кабинет и не требует прекратить непотребство. Только Слагхорн сетует, что юный Анвин стал реже появляться на собраниях его клуба. 

Постоянная близость Эггзи успокаивает, умиротворяет. Проходит месяц, и Гарри почти готов признать, что напрасно паниковал из-за Аврората. В конце концов, МакГонагалл, следуя безупречной профессиональной этике, наверняка постаралась развеять сомнения мистера Поттера, а слухи… Гораздо проще будет положить им конец в личном порядке, когда его снова примут в штат. 

– Я принял решение, – сообщает он директору. Они несколько минут обмениваются обязательными в таких случаях высказываниями сожаления и комплиментами работе друг друга, а потом директор принимает его заявление и обещает подписать его в июне.

Накануне каникул Эггзи просит показать ему что-нибудь из программы аврорского тренинга. 

– Не ломайся, Гарри! – он смеется в ответ на возмущенный взгляд. – Ты меня уже стольким прикольным штукам научил, которые, по идее, в школьную программу не входят, а теперь заявляешь, что это нечестно?

– Ладно, – соглашается Гарри (потому что Эггзи – не первый, кто употребляет по отношению к нему эпитет «ломаться», пусть и в несколько ином контексте, но это, черт возьми, просто несправедливо). – Иди сюда. Убери палочку, она тебе не понадобится.

Они встают друг напротив друга посреди кабинета. Гарри добавляет слой Амортизирующих чар к ковру и сбрасывает мантию. Кивает Эггзи, чтобы последовал его примеру. 

Спарринг без магии был самой неприятной для него частью тренировочной программы – в двадцать лет он самодовольно причислял себя к магам, которые ни в коем случае не допустят потери палочки в бою. Он, конечно же, ошибался. А Эггзи от перспективы драться без палочки в полном восторге, разумеется: он признается, что скучает по гимнастике – в квиддиче все-таки задействованы лишь некоторые группы мышц. 

Через десять минут Гарри с отвращением понимает, что он в ужасной форме. Еще через десять – что от шоколадных котлов стоит отказаться вообще, и что зелья – плохая замена физической нагрузке. Эггзи с легкостью повторяет движения, запоминает приемы, и видно, что у него руки чешутся их опробовать, но Гарри идет на поводу собственной гордости и заявляет, что непосредственно к спаррингу они перейдут в следующий раз: очень уж не хочется позволять ему уложить себя на лопатки в первые же полчаса. Эггзи, впрочем, судя по хитрому блеску в глазах, его раскусил. 

– В следующий раз – обязательно, – он хлопает Гарри по спине, а потом с притворной брезгливостью вытирает ладонь о штаны: рубашка пропитана потом. 

У него сильные руки, тренированные плечи. Он быстрый, гибкий, двигается из одной боевой стойки в другую так же, как летает – плавно и уверенно. Гарри оглядывает его с ног до головы, медленно и жарко. Эггзи ловит его взгляд. 

– В следующий раз, – обещает Гарри. Эггзи все равно через пару дней уедет домой. 

* * *

Вечером первого января Гарри просыпается от стука в окно. Вечеринка у Донны удалась на славу, и Гарри требуется почти целая минута, чтобы понять, что источник шума – Джей Би, а не барабанный бой в его собственной голове. 

«Гарри!  
С Новым Годом! Как отметили? Надеюсь, преподаватели держали себя в руках, и Хогвартс с Хогсмидом все еще на месте, мне еще школу как-то окончить надо.  
Вчера произошло кое-что охрененное, но я лучше расскажу, когда вернусь. Привет тебе от мамы и отдельное спасибо за подарок. Она в восторге от этих средств для волос, говорит, они просто магические.  
Увидимся скоро,  
Эггзи»

Гарри заинтригован. Несколько лет назад Эггзи мог назвать «кое-чем охрененным» что угодно, даже случайно надетые с утра разные носки. Сейчас для такого заявления требуются веские основания. 

Гарри чешет под крылом довольно ухающего Джей Би и со вздохом тянется за палочкой, призывает халат. Ложиться обратно бесполезно: чертова упрямая птица по-прежнему отказывается улетать, пока ей не вручат ответ. 

Поговорить с Эггзи, впрочем, удается не сразу. Семикурсников, стоит им сойти с поезда, нагружают по горло: финальные экзамены уже не кажутся мутными призраками на горизонте – подступают угрожающе, как боггарт, выпущенный из старого комода. А Эггзи твердо намерен и в этом году взять кубок по квиддичу, поэтому в первый же день семестра устраивает тренировку своей команде. 

Гарри видит его на уроке, встречает в Большом зале, пару раз сталкивается в коридоре; Эггзи каждый раз радостно здоровается, но не задерживается, убегает по своим делам. Энергия в нем просто кипит, а еще, судя по всему, Чарли наконец-то надоело издеваться, и Эггзи остается по вечерам в слизеринской гостиной. 

Гарри уже решает, что Эггзи передумал делиться с ним своей новостью, пока в четверг за обедом тот не подходит к преподавательскому столу.

– Профессор Харт, сэр. Могу я прийти к вам завтра на час раньше? За каникулы накопилось много... вопросов. 

Звучит это… отвратительно двусмысленно. Гарри старается не смотреть по сторонам, подтверждая место и время. Впрочем, возможно, он просто стал окончательным параноиком. Недостаток секса и недостаток общества Эггзи – и постоянные фантазии о сочетании этих двух пунктов – плачевно сказываются на способности трезво соображать, очевидно. Однако закравшаяся на каникулах мысль о том, чтобы сходить в клуб, не вызвала ничего, кроме отторжения. Эггзи так и не нашел себе нового парня или девушку; Гарри намерен, как классический влюбленный дурак, его дождаться. 

Эггзи заваливается в его кабинет на следующий день ровно в шесть. В его руках – небольшая картонная коробка.

– Вот. Мамин торт! Надо было занести его раньше, но я наложил парочку заклинаний, которым ты меня научил летом, так что он еще свежий.

Гарри без лишних слов отправляет чайник на огонь. Эггзи множество раз упоминал, что Мишель печет самый лучший на свете шоколадный торт, а когда Гарри посмел в этом усомниться, оскорбился до глубины души и пообещал предоставить доказательства. 

– Признаю. Был неправ, – говорит он, справившись с первым куском. Господи, ну почему он так любит шоколад? Ему нужно привести себя в форму к лету!

Эггзи с самодовольной ухмылкой – и, если Гарри не тешит себя иллюзиями, потемневшими слегка глазами – следит за выражением его лица. Потом в один глоток вливает в себя чай и приступает к рассказу:

– Помнишь, я писал, что на каникулах случилось кое-что охрененное? Так вот, – он передвигается на самый край кресла в возбуждении, – у меня стали получаться невербальные заклинания! 

Это действительно охрененная новость. Эггзи, к собственному раздражению и разочарованию преподавателей, еще с прошлого года никак не мог приноровиться колдовать молча. Заклинания просто срывались у него с языка сами собой. Мерлин даже назначал ему дополнительные занятия, пытался в частном порядке помочь преодолеть блок, но долгожданного прорыва так и не случилось. До сих пор.

– Поздравляю, Эггзи! – Гарри дотягивается до его руки, сжимает мягко пальцы, улыбается. – Я же говорил, что при должных тренировках и использовании техник...

– Да нет, – Эггзи нагло перебивает его, мотает головой, не обращает внимания на осуждающий взгляд – но и руки не убирает. – В смысле, я, конечно, тренировался, да. Постоянно. Но суть не в этом! Началось все с того, что я поздравил с Рождеством Гарри Поттера, и он пригласил меня на новогоднюю вечеринку в Аврорате.

Ах, вот как. Это – большой шаг по направлению как к дружбе с Героем Волшебного Мира, так и к стремительному карьерному росту. Впрочем, в дополнение к врожденной общительности и умению очаровать собеседника, ни капли при этом не играя, Эггзи за годы учебы получил от факультета Слизерин и Слагхорна в частности навык грамотного поддержания нужных и интересных знакомств.

– Я хотел позвать и тебя, но у тебя уже были планы с Донной... – Эггзи виновато хмурится, и Гарри отпускает его руку, отмахивается, давая понять, что не обижается. Он не может сказать, что приглашение на аврорскую вечеринку вряд ли включало в себя «плюс один», особенно если этот «плюс» – профессор Гарри Харт. Теперь, когда место Эггзи в Аврорате фактически гарантировано, а сам Гарри намеревается вернуться на службу, делиться с Эггзи тайнами прошлого – непозволительная роскошь. Даже факт владения им этой информацией может разрушить его еще толком не начавшуюся карьеру. Гарри рад, что случая рассказать ему обо всем так и не представилось. 

– Ну так вот, – включается после секундной паузы Эггзи, – был уже третий час ночи, почти все уже разошлись, и тут вдруг – Патронус от Робардса! Срочный вызов! Какой-то темный маг устроил заварушку в маггловском районе, представляешь? И не просто в маггловском – ты сейчас обосрешься, – в моем районе! В общем, я сказал, что знаю там все, помогу им сориентироваться. Да и лишняя палочка не помешает – нас всего пятеро осталось, и все пили, как проклятые. Они сомневались, конечно, особенно мистер Поттер, но я пообещал, что не буду вмешиваться, и все равно мне домой туда, так какая разница? Короче, я аппарировал с ними.

Гарри старается удержать нейтральное выражение лица, но получается плохо. Четыре пьяных аврора и не менее пьяный школьник! Чем они думали? Чем, к слову, думал Робардс, вызывая на дело именно их?.. Конечно, Гарри лучше всех знает, насколько убедительным может быть юный мистер Анвин... Но все равно. Это же Гарри, блядь, Поттер. Если не роль общественного героя, то более десяти лет службы должны были научить его хотя бы толике ответственности! Вот что происходит, когда в Аврорат принимают недоучек. Хмури бы такого не допустил.

– Гарри, я знаю, я знаю, это было очень необдуманно с их стороны! Но я действительно не собирался вмешиваться ни во что. Просто очень хотелось посмотреть. И это была бомба! Этот маг совершенным психом оказался! Напал на какого-то волшебника, который просто домой возвращался из паба, без провокаций, без всего – и сразу Круциатус! А когда мы прибыли, он окончательно с катушек слетел, начал швыряться заклятиями направо и налево, не пытаясь даже прицелиться! 

Эггзи не сдерживается и принимается иллюстрировать рассказ жестами и гримасами. Гарри очень отчетливо представляет себе летящий в него Круциатус, а потом – собственный, летящий в Гарри Поттера. Дьявол, Эггзи ни разу не бывал в настоящих боевых условиях. 

– И тут я вдруг вижу – знаешь, как в кино, будто в замедленной съемке! – как из-за угла выбегает девушка, маггл! Она услышала шум, хотела посмотреть, может, кому-то плохо... Ну, она мне потом так сказала. И вот она уже тут, в переулке, и этот псих разворачивается, поднимает палочку… Блядь, Гарри! Все так быстро произошло... Авроры могли не успеть прикрыть ее, а я стоял ближе всех, и... И я наложил на нас обоих щит. Невербально. Я просто не успел бы произнести заклинание вслух, у меня не было выбора. Прыгнул к ней, сбил с ног, и мы упали уже под щитом. Если бы не это, ее бы просто разнесло, я видел, что стало со стеной дома, куда срикошетило заклятие. Кошмар, – Эггзи осуждающе качает головой, как мадам Пинс, когда кто-то нарушает тишину в библиотеке. 

К желанию проклясть безответственных авроров примешивается желание удушить их голыми руками. А еще вспыхивает гордость. Эггзи – чертов герой: суметь сориентироваться в такой ситуации, без всякой подготовки и при полном отсутствии опыта полевой работы. 

Может быть, примерно это чувствовали сотрудники Аврората, нанимая Гарри Поттера в обход трехлетней тренировочной программы.

– А потом все вдруг закончилось. Его скрутили, никто особо не пострадал. Авроры отправились в Министерство, а я пошел провожать Тильде до ее гостиницы.

– Тильде – это девушка, которую ты спас? – вообще-то, Гарри больше волнует другой вопрос: рискнет ли мистер Поттер упомянуть в отчете о происшествии присутствие семнадцатилетнего школьника. Вряд ли, но…

– Да. Тильде. Она из Швеции, приезжала в Лондон на праздники к друзьям. Красивая очень... И изящная такая. Настоящая принцесса, – у Эггзи смешно краснеют кончики ушей. – Ей модифицировали память, конечно, она думала, что ее просто пытались ограбить, а я ее спас. 

Гарри словно воочию видит, как один из авроров с ухмылкой смотрит на Эггзи – и прицельным _Обливиэйт_ меняет историю в голове девушки вместо того, чтобы просто стереть из ее памяти весь инцидент. Юный спаситель заслужил награду. 

– Я обещал мистеру Поттеру, что никому не расскажу об этом, но решил, что тебе все-таки можно. Когда днем домой вернулся – сразу сову и отправил. И, знаешь, я потом дома еще тренировался, теперь невербальные мне лучше даются. Кажется, наконец-то понял принцип.

Ну, вот и ответ на незаданный вопрос об отчете. 

От внимания Гарри не ускользает, как небрежно Эггзи уводит разговор от того, где провел остаток ночи, и почему вернулся домой только днем. Как скрывает ребяческое самодовольство, как будто стыдится того, что сделал.

Ему семнадцать ебаных лет. В семнадцать стыдиться случайного секса… Господи, Гарри Харт, какой же ты мудак.

– Поздравляю с боевым крещением, – говорит он, потому что Эггзи не заслуживает упреков. – Ты блестяще справился. Однако надеюсь, что следующая твоя схватка с темным магом произойдет уже после выпуска из аврорской школы.

Эггзи солнечно улыбается и подмигивает ему хитро: конечно, Гарри, как скажешь, но ничего обещать не могу. 

* * *

Январь заканчивается, начинается февраль. Воспоминания о феврале девяносто восьмого в этом году ярче, что, в общем-то, закономерно, но Гарри все равно раздражают навязчивые мысли. Плюс, недостаток секса и недостаток Эггзи – по-прежнему проблема. Гарри эгоистично жалеет, что Чарли Хескетт поостыл за каникулы, и надеется, что смена поведения – не признак желания повторить прошлогодний случай в раздевалке. Эггзи, конечно, вряд ли позволит застать себя врасплох во второй раз, да и не опустится он до такого, как Чарли, но… 

«Опустился же до магглов» – самая отвратительная и двуличная мысль, что когда-либо приходила Гарри в голову. Без вариантов. 

Он направляет официальное заявление в Аврорат с просьбой рассмотреть его кандидатуру на пост полевого сотрудника с дополнительными обязанностями тренера курсантов в области модификации памяти. Получает стандартизированное письмо в ответ: «Резюме получено, сотрудник отдела кадров свяжется с вами в ближайшее время, спасибо».

Перед следующим уроком анимагии – в силу предстоящих экзаменов пришлось несколько снизить темпы, и Гарри сомневается, что им удастся выяснить вид животного до конца учебного года – Эггзи ошарашивает его внезапным заявлением:

– Если тебе на День Валентина пришлют подарочную упаковку шоколадных котлов, не открывай ее. Выброси сразу же.

Если это – намек на спарринг, то какой-то слишком уж тонкий. Или толстый. Черт.

– Почему?

– Потому что туда любовное зелье подмешано, – Эггзи бросает на него странный взгляд и слегка краснеет. – Я подслушал в гостиной девчонок с пятого курса. Случайно! Но, Гарри, хорошо, что подслушал!

Гарри не успевает справиться со смехом, а стоит начать – остановиться сложно. Это как дуэли за его честь на четвертом курсе, но при этом – абсолютно иное. Эггзи в раздражении складывает руки на груди и надувает губы, не понимает, что в этом смешного. 

– Эггзи, – выдавливает наконец Гарри. – Мне кажется, я должен обидеться на тебя.

Эггзи распахивает рот.

– Обидеться?! Да я же…

– Мы договорились, что я пойду с тобой в Аврорат после школы. Однако твое решение предупредить меня о такой банальной вещи, как отравленные студентками конфеты, говорит о том, что ты не считаешь меня достаточно компетентным для аврорской работы. Я, право, оскорблен, – Гарри все еще посмеивается, но Эггзи опускает голову – красный, злой и расстроенный. 

– Ты прав, – говорит он себе под нос. – Прости. 

– Эггзи. Я шучу. Это было… – за «мило» Эггзи его проклянет, поэтому Гарри перестает издеваться: – …очень по-аврорски. Одно из основных правил в любом отделе магической полиции, не только в Аврорате – всегда сообщать партнеру о подозрениях на незаконные действия, насколько бы невинными они ни были. 

Мелькает мысль: Ли был таким же. Беспокоился за него, защищал, доносил обо всем, что могло угрожать его безопасности. Эггзи снова открывает рот, и воспоминание о Ли резко рассеивается; Гарри облизывает губы, повторяет про себя таблицу базовых преобразований. 

– Значит, мы – партнеры? – выпаливает Эггзи. 

Отпираться бесполезно. Сам попался.

– Мне бы хотелось работать с тобой в будущем. Но об этом пока рано говорить, Эггзи.

– Нифига не рано! Гарри! Я тоже хочу с тобой работать! Я поэтому и звал тебя с собой, чтобы мы смогли, когда я закончу тренинг… 

Эггзи фантазирует вслух о будущем партнерстве, а Гарри фантазирует про себя о том, как однажды просто подойдет и поцелует его, не дожидаясь окончания монолога. 

Почему бы не сейчас? Черт возьми, что его останавливает? В конце концов, некоторые его коллеги полагают, что именно этим они в свободное от учебы время и занимаются, и тактично молчат. А в июне он уходит с поста преподавателя.

Наверное, здесь работает та же уловка, что с неформальным общением, факультативом по трансфигурации и обучением анимагии: инициатива должна исходить от ученика, не от учителя. Эггзи множество раз доказывал, что для него не составляет проблемы сделать первый шаг, протянуть руку и взять то, что хочет получить. Однако сейчас он этого не делает. Не переступает черту. Почему? Гарри кажется, что он демонстрирует Эггзи собственное желание настолько откровенно, что откровенней было бы только Исчезнуть одежду и завалить его на кровать.

«Гарри, не ломайся!» – ехидно тянет в голове Элджернон. Эггзи вторит ему насмешливо. 

Гарри не ломается. Тридцать лет назад – было дело, но сейчас – нет. Сейчас он – взрослый, а Эггзи – его студент, и решение должно оставаться за ним. 

Кто знает, может быть, Эггзи попросту его не хочет. (Гарри, признаться честно, в этом сомневается, но нельзя же быть настолько самодовольным.)

* * *

Четырнадцатого февраля Гарри в самом деле получает упаковку шоколадных котлов. Розовая карточка с кокетливой надписью «от Анонима» прилагается. Он колеблется с минуту – стоит проверить эффективность зелья и, если оно сварено верно, доложить Слагхорну об успешной работе его учениц, но ему, честно говоря, очень лень сейчас заниматься установкой личностей виновниц. Впрочем, он выбрасывает коробку в мусорное ведро, а не растворяет в воздухе. Может быть, завтра, если домовые эльфы не успеют прибраться.

Воскресенье. Праздник. Хогвартс почти пуст – большинство студентов в Хогсмиде, Эггзи, скорее всего, в их числе. 

Обычно Гарри предпочитает не проводить этот день в одиночестве, но сегодня выбора особенно нет: у Донны в гостинице – целое нашествие романтически настроенных магов и ведьм, да и сама она запланировала что-то особенное для них с Сэмом. Даже Мерлин загадочно обмолвился за завтраком о «занятом вечере», и Гарри добрых полчаса развлекал себя, представляя, как он старательно натирает лысину до торжественного блеска. Что касается Эггзи… Как бы ни было сильно желание отвлечься на его компанию, приглашение на ужин в такой день платоническим жестом не назовешь, а Гарри уже принял твердое решение на этот счет.

Он разжигает поярче камин и наливает себе виски. У него еще есть время подумать, стоит ли спускаться в Большой зал на ужин, или вернувшиеся из Хогсмида парочки будут слишком сильно его раздражать. 

– Привет, Гарри! С праздником!

Гарри автоматически тянется к палочке – а потом осознает, что на пороге стоит Эггзи. На нем теплый серый свитер и синие джинсы (прямые, классические, а не широкие, что поразительно) вместо привычной школьной мантии и брюк. Выглядит он великолепно.

– Почему ты не в Хогсмиде? – Гарри настолько удивлен его появлению, что поздравление едва не пролетает мимо ушей, а в следующую секунду отвечать становится поздно. 

Сердце начинает биться чаще. 

– А чего я там не видел? Тем более, сегодня. Даже у Донны по углам все сосутся, – Эггзи недовольно кривит губы, а потом замечает коробку в мусорной корзине и расплывается в улыбке: – Что, прислали все-таки? Сучки малолетние. 

– Эггзи. Что я говорил об оскорблениях в адрес однокурсников? 

– Да-да, минус куча баллов со Слизерина… Хорошо, что я все-таки их подслушал, а? А то ты бы уже бегал по школе с затуманенными глазами и слюной, размазанной по подбородку, в поисках истинной любви. – Эггзи патетично прижимает ладонь ко лбу на последних словах, а потом разрушает образ, добавляя: – Одной из двух. 

Гарри смеется, отгоняя мысль о том, что бегать по школе в поисках ему бы точно не пришлось. 

– Или двух сразу. Откуда ты знаешь, может быть, я втайне об этом мечтал! А ты лишил меня последнего шанса обрести счастье с мисс... как, ты сказал, их имена? 

– Э, нет. Слизеринцы своих не сдают. Мое дело – предупредить. Неусыпная бдительность и все такое… Вот, держи, – Эггзи бросает Гарри бумажный пакет, который до этого держал подмышкой. – Компенсация. За то, что лишил шанса. И шоколада.

Это не очень похоже на подарок к Дню Валентина. Никаких ленточек, ни капли розового цвета. 

Гарри достает из пакета идентичную выброшенной коробку конфет (пожалуй, стоит проверить их на наличие любовного зелья или какого-нибудь другого сюрприза: вдруг Эггзи «компенсирует» и нечаянное обвинение в некомпетентности). Под коробкой обнаруживается маггловская зажигалка – тонкая, прямоугольная, покрытая позолотой. Гарри вопросительно приподнимает брови: он ни разу не курил при Эггзи. Его наблюдательность впечатляет.

– А это так, фигня одна, – Эггзи смущенно отводит взгляд. – Я тут на днях тренировался, накладывал кое-какие заклинания, пробовал новые чары. А потом решил, что тебе может пригодиться.

Гарри откидывает крышку зажигалки и щелкает, высекая огонек. А потом, повинуясь кивку Эггзи, щелкает еще раз. Свет в его настольной лампе гаснет. 

– Охренеть! – вырывается у Гарри. Он понимает, что это крайне сомнительно, но все-таки решает уточнить: – Ты сделал делюминатор, Эггзи?

– Нет, ты чего, – Эггзи мотает головой, но даже в полумраке видно, как у него краснеют щеки от такой высокой оценки. У Гарри резко пересыхает во рту. – Он просто _гасит_ свет. Для того, чтобы снова включить, придется использовать старую добрую палочку, ну или оторвать зад от кресла, если живешь в маггловском доме, – он коротко смеется. – И, разумеется, никаких «путеводных огней». В остальном это – просто зажигалка. Разве что газом пополнять не надо.

Эггзи нарочито равнодушно пожимает плечами, как будто зажигалка, заправляющаяся огнем ламп и свечей, зачарованная по принципу делюминатора – действительно полная фигня, с которой справился бы любой первокурсник. Актер из него так себе. 

Он все еще стоит посреди кабинета, переминаясь неловко с ноги на ногу – а ведь обычно сразу плюхается в кресло. Если это – не первый шаг, Гарри не знает, что вообще можно считать первым шагом.

– Спасибо, – Гарри встает и подходит к нему, останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Во рту по-прежнему сухо, голова кружится совсем слегка, как от приправленных хорошим коньяком шоколадных котлов. Эггзи смотрит на него снизу вверх; он сильно вырос за последние годы, но Гарри ему не догнать никогда – не тот тип фигуры. Гарри это нравится. Помимо всего остального, что ему нравится в Эггзи. 

– Не за что, – говорит Эггзи почти шепотом.

– Это – действительно полезная вещь. И удивительно высокий уровень волшебства. Если невзначай упомянешь о нем на экзамене по Чарам – дополнительные баллы тебе обеспечены. – Гарри кладет руку ему на плечо. Эггзи подается вперед. Зажмуривается. Приоткрывает свой проклятый манящий рот.

В дверь стучат. Громко, отчетливо – раз, другой, третий. Эггзи отпрыгивает на три фута, врезается в кресло, сдавленно ругается. Гарри едва не стонет от разочарования:

– Войдите.

– Добрый вечер, профессор Харт, – в кабинет заходит Чарли Хескетт. – С Днем Валентина.

Повисает драматичная пауза. Как в маггловском кино. Гарри бы рассмеялся, но мистер Хескетт – последний человек, которого он ожидал увидеть в своем кабинете. И ему очень не нравится тон, с которым тот произносит «День Валентина». Мгновенно включается аврорский инстинкт.

– О. Анвин. Ну, конечно, и ты здесь. Простите, что прерываю свидание, – говорит Чарли, закрывая за собой дверь. 

Гарри зажигает верхние лампы – отличный повод достать палочку – и вопросительно смотрит на нежданного гостя. 

– Чем обязан, мистер Хескетт?

Эггзи подходит ближе и встает за его плечом, как телохранитель. Грамотнее с точки зрения командной работы было бы отойти к двери, окружить противника, но Гарри все равно ужасно хочется наклониться к нему, успокоить и поблагодарить коротким прикосновением.

Чарли неприятно улыбается.

– Пожалуй, хорошо, что я застал вас обоих. Скажите, сэр, а вы рассказывали Анвину, как ровно двенадцать лет назад убили несколько десятков невинных магглов за пять минут?

Эггзи дергается: его колотит от желания броситься защищать честь Гарри. 

– Нет, Эггзи. Убери палочку, – Гарри не отпускает взгляд Чарли. – Вы ошибаетесь, мистер Хескетт.

– О, неужели? Значит, воспоминание, которое я обнаружил у вас в столе – фальшивка? Профессор, не ожидал от вас…

– Три минуты, – перебивает Гарри. – И порядка двадцати секунд. Будьте точны в показаниях, мистер Хескетт, если берете на себя смелость выступать с обвинениями.

Эггзи переводит взгляд на него. Рот его пораженно открыт. Резкий выброс адреналина, спровоцированный заявлением Чарли, не умаляет желания немедленно его поцеловать. Даже наоборот.

– Я не собираюсь выступать с обвинениями, – пожимает плечами Чарли. – По крайней мере, пока. Однако я вручу ваше воспоминание лично в руки Гарри Поттеру, если вы не выполните ряд моих… условий.

Гарри выдерживает паузу. Надеется, что Эггзи послушается, вытерпит, не станет ничего предпринимать. Впрочем, кажется, он слишком шокирован, чтобы без вопросов бросаться в бой.

– Хорошо, – Гарри убирает палочку в карман, демонстрируя, что оценил угрозу по достоинству. – Я готов выслушать ваши условия. Только, будьте добры, ответьте мне на один вопрос сначала. Всего на один.

Триумф на лице Чарли смехотворен; он благосклонным кивком позволяет задать вопрос. 

Гарри, вообще-то, еще с первых курсов считал его далеко не глупым молодым человеком. Неприятным, бесспорно, но результаты его экзаменов и средний балл из года в год входили в тройку лучших по школе; к тому же, справиться со взломом кабинета и стола бывшего аврора вряд ли способен даже Эггзи, несмотря на то, что в Хогвартсе Гарри не слишком заботился о защитных чарах. Чарли, скорее всего, планировал это месяцами – а теперь так легко теряет лицо. Что ж, Гарри всегда находил предположения о вырождении чистокровных магических кланов справедливыми. «Серебряная ложка в жопе думать мешает», как выражается Эггзи.

– Чем я вам так не угодил, мистер Хескетт?

– С чего бы начать? – Чарли бросает на Эггзи полный ненависти взгляд. Гарри не позволяет себе отвлекаться. Не сейчас. 

– Начните с начала, – советует он.

– Анвин всегда был вашим любимчиком, – выплевывает Чарли. – Вы учили его всяким дуэльным проклятьям, помогали с домашними заданиями, знакомили с приятелями из Министерства… Естественно, его примут в Аврорат! Может, еще пару раз ртом поработаете – и без экзаменов!

Это выбивает Эггзи из ступора. Гарри ловит его за воротник свитера, наклоняется к уху, шепчет: «Пожалуйста, Эггзи, не вмешивайся. С этим я справлюсь сам, обещаю». И улыбается Чарли:

– Проясните две вещи, пожалуйста. Во-первых: чем мое содействие мистеру Анвину отличается от клуба Горация Слагхорна? И во-вторых – я никак не могу разобраться, – кого из нас вы ревнуете?

Чарли хватается за палочку. Эггзи снова вздрагивает, но просьбу Гарри исполняет: не говорит ни слова, только принимает боевую стойку. Несколько напряженных секунд Гарри уверен, что потребуется призвать щит, но Чарли все-таки успокаивается и яростно отвечает:

– Ревную? Вы – старый извращенец, которому я бы и пальцем к себе не позволил прикоснуться, а этот… – Чарли замолкает. Возможно, думает, что Гарри не в курсе про раздевалку. Ну, хотя бы с памятью у него проблем нет.

– Я неверно выразился, прошу прощения. Кому из нас вы завидуете?

– Да никому я не завидую! Плебей-полукровка и предатель крови… Вы оба – сброд! Когда мой отец учился в Хогвартсе, Слагхорн не принимал в свой клуб такого дерьма! Одну гр… магглорожденную – максимум, просто чтобы Дамблдору свою лояльность продемонстрировать! А теперь и он прогнулся! Таким, как вы, после войны все двери открыты, а таким, как я, по-настоящему достойным… 

– Ах, вот в чем дело. – Гарри тяжело вздыхает. Забавно, что даже в таких обстоятельствах манеры Чарли не позволяют ему произнести вслух слово «грязнокровка». – Боюсь, мистер Хескетт, вы находитесь в плену собственных предрассудков. С вашей успеваемостью и талантами вы способны добиться успехов практически в любой карьере. Ни один работодатель не откажет вам на основании излишней… чистоты крови, это я могу вам обещать.

– Я знаю! Естественно, никто мне не откажет! Вы что, меня совсем за идиота держите?!

– Честно говоря, сейчас…

– Заткнитесь, профессор! Просто заткнитесь! Дело не в том, что я могу получить все, что хочу! Дело в том, что меня бесит, бесит, что магглорожденная братия авроров Гарри Поттера без вопросов доверяет таким, как вы и Анвин! Они согласны принять вас обратно даже после того, как я… 

Гарри мгновенно собирается. Эггзи за его плечом – тоже. 

– Продолжайте. После того, как вы..?

– Дедушка Честер рассказывал мне кое-что о войне. Он говорил, что вы – предатель и трус, что сбежали из Аврората, потому что…

– …боялся Вольдеморта, – заканчивает за него Гарри. – Да. Мне говорили. В школе слух не прижился, и вы, вероятно, сочли нужным лично донести эту информацию до мистера Поттера, надеясь испортить мою репутацию, а заодно и репутацию мистера Анвина. Я прав?

Как потрясающе просто. Даже красиво. Разумеется, никто из бывших коллег Гарри не мог ответить, откуда взялся слух, если его распустил сам мистер Поттер, который всего лишь пытался навести справки. 

– Гарри… – тихо рычит Эггзи.

– Подожди. Пожалуйста.

И как удачно, что чистокровные подростки-маги не смотрят маггловские фильмы, в которых главный герой заставляет злодея во всем признаться одним правильно сформулированным вопросом.

– Это не сработало, – шипит Чарли. 

– Слухи живут недолго, если их не подкреплять фактами. Недальновидно, мистер Хескетт. Я полагал, что вы, как слизеринец, должны это понимать лучше многих. Скажите, а что дедушка Честер рассказывал вам о своей роли в войне?

– Теперь у меня есть факты! И я уже ответил на ваш вопрос! Мои условия…

– Чарли, – Гарри резко меняет тон с мягкого и участливого на серьезный и холодный. – Я не веду переговоров с шантажистами.

Чарли его тон отрезвляет. Он вздергивает голову, складывает руки на груди. 

– Вы, как и планировали, уйдете из школы, но не вернетесь в Аврорат. Анвин не пойдет работать в Министерство вообще, никуда, никем. Оставайтесь вдвоем в Хогсмиде, мыть полы в «Трех Метлах» или торговать Амортенцией в «Кабаньей Голове» – мне плевать, чем вы будете заниматься, лишь бы вы знали свое место. Это – мое условие, профессор Харт. 

Гарри представляет себе Эггзи, моющего пол в «Трех Метлах». Вручную, без магии. Вид сзади.

– В украденном вами воспоминании содержится не только непосредственно преступление, но и неопровержимое доказательство моей невиновности. Почему вы так уверены, что ваш шантаж сработает?

– Потому что вы в течение двенадцати лет это скрывали. Потому что вы – признанный Манипулятор Памяти и всегда полагались на то, что воспоминания рассматриваются в суде только в самых крайних случаях. Подобное разбирательство повлечет за собой дальнейшее расследование, а сам факт обвинения в превышении полномочий для такого, как вы, намного хуже приговора Визенгамота.

– О, Чарли, наконец-то вы рассуждаете, как подобает молодому человеку с вашим уровнем интеллекта. Я уже начал волноваться, не изображает ли вас кто-то другой под Оборотным зельем…

– К делу, профессор. Вы согласны на мое условие?

– Боюсь, что нет. 

Чарли смотрит на него, как на умалишенного пациента Мунго. 

– _Акцио_ пробирка, – говорит Гарри, молниеносно направляя палочку. 

Чарли уже открывает рот, чтобы призвать вылетевшую из кармана мантии пробирку обратно, но Эггзи оказывается быстрее: с отточенным мастерством квиддичного вратаря он выпрыгивает вперед, прижимает пробирку левой рукой к груди – а потом невербальным заклинанием прикладывает Чарли об дверь спиной. Тот сползает на пол, оглушенный, но совсем несильно. 

Эггзи все-таки потрясающе контролирует себя в критических ситуациях. Из него получится великолепный аврор.

Гарри подходит к Чарли, протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться:

– Поговорите с дедом. Он объяснит вам, что некоторые секреты – палочка о двух концах.

– Да просто сотри ему память, Гарри! – восклицает Эггзи. – Ему не нужна пробирка! Он же видел твое воспоминание, оно теперь и у него в голове есть! 

– Нет. К сожалению, я действительно склонен злоупотреблять этим. – Гарри кивает на пробирку, которую Эггзи по-прежнему сжимает в кулаке, как продолговатый белесый снитч: – Мне нужно кое-что тебе показать. Как только мистер Хескетт изволит нас покинуть. 

Прояснившиеся от удара мозги, угроза лишения памяти, а может, банальная трусость заставляет мистера Хескетта покинуть их без возражений; взгляд – не Авада Кедавра, убить не может. Гарри повторяет напутствие – «поговорите с дедом» – и запирает за ним дверь. 

Его трясет. Глупо, как же непроходимо глупо. Когда он поместил это воспоминание в пробирку, надеясь когда-нибудь вручить его Эггзи с пафосным предисловием – «Теперь ты узнаешь обо мне все»? Почти год назад! Специально не прятал его надежнее, чтобы время от времени открывать ящик стола в раздумьях: может быть, сегодня? Нет. Не сегодня. Он подозревал Честера Кинга, сочинил у себя в голове целый заговор, а заговор оказался банальной обидой завистливого чистокровного сосунка. Стыдно, аврор Харт. Стыдно.

Аврорская выучка не спасает: Эггзи замечает его состояние. Отдышаться, впрочем, не дает. Гарри им гордится.

– Гарри. 

– Да, Эггзи.

– Объясни. Что за чушь он нес? Про убитых магглов, про Аврорат? Кто его дед? Что в пробирке? Какого хера у тебя от меня столько секретов?!

– Эггзи, – Гарри кладет руку ему на плечо. – У меня нет секретов. Точнее, есть. Один. Он у тебя в руке. 

– Ты говорил, что у тебя есть думоотвод в школе. Где?

– Над камином зеркало. Надави нижний правый угол. За ним ниша.

Через минуту Эггзи выставляет на стол тяжелую каменную чашу, испещренную рунами. Не дожидаясь разрешения, он откупоривает пробирку и выпускает в чашу полупрозрачные белые нити памяти.

– Ты пойдешь со мной, – командует он, упрямо выставляя подбородок, и Гарри кивает: он и не собирался отпускать его одного. 

В голове еще до погружения в думоотвод всплывают мысли и чувства двенадцатилетней давности.

* * *

Мало кто сейчас задумывается о том, что творилось в Аврорате в тот год, когда Министерство контролировали Пожиратели Смерти. Авроры, в отличие от большинства магов, натренированы распознавать эффекты Империуса; работать, зная наверняка, что твой давний приятель двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю следует чужой воле, гораздо хуже, чем предаваться закономерной паранойе. 

Гарри не щадит бранных слов в адрес покойного Альбуса Дамблдора: вступать в подпольный Орден Феникса уже поздно, бежать из страны – бессмысленно, заявлять о принадлежности стороне Лорда Вольдеморта – немыслимо. Его отдел продолжает расследовать дела об убийствах магов и магглов, неукоснительно следуя протоколу, как будто никто из них не знает, кто именно за этими убийствами стоит. Честер Кинг, которого назначили главой Аврората еще летом, тщательно следит за тем, чтобы жизнь шла своим чередом. 

Каждую неделю авроры теряют партнеров. Гарри радуется, что Ли хотя бы погиб достойно.

В феврале девяносто восьмого года Гарри срывается. 

По Атриуму, как и по всему Министерству, развешаны безвкусные украшения к Дню Валентина – «День В», посмеиваются Пожиратели Смерти. Празднество – идея скандально известной мисс Долорес Амбридж. 

Гарри приглашает ее на танец, когда по залу разносятся первые ноты старого хита Селестины Уорбек. Долорес оглушительно хихикает в ответ на его комплименты. Гарри добавляет три капли Веритасерума в ее шампанское и выясняет, что несколько Пожирателей Смерти организуют сегодня свою собственную вечеринку в пригородной маггловской церкви.

Он провожает Долорес за дальний столик и быстро, почти не глядя, модифицирует ее память. Глупый, рискованный жест. Ошибка. Но он не в силах больше терпеть бездействие.

Все это он вполголоса рассказывает Эггзи, наблюдая вместе с ним за аврором Хартом из центра Атриума. Эггзи слушает молча, даже не кивает: впитывает внимательно события прошлого, ловит каждую деталь.

Картинка вокруг них растворяется, трансформируется. Теперь они стоят в дверях церкви, о которой говорила Долорес. Эггзи озирается, пока наконец не находит знакомый силуэт, и Гарри отходит к стене, чтобы следить за его реакцией. 

Аврор Харт сидит на скамье среди магглов – на нем, как и всегда, когда он выбирается в немагический мир, костюм, только палочка на этот раз не скрыта в зонте: он ожидает атаки в любую секунду. Людей много, нетипично много для скромной вечерней службы. Им явно заранее внушили мысль прийти сюда.

Пожиратели Смерти – их шестеро – аппарируют в центр зала. Эггзи подпрыгивает на месте от неожиданности, и магглы кругом подпрыгивают тоже. Аврор Харт ненадолго сливается с толпой в общей панике, но Пожиратели действуют слаженно. Им требуется меньше минуты, чтобы обездвижить всех, и им, в отличие от Гарри, не нужно беспокоиться о том, как бы случайно не задеть проклятьем гражданских. 

– _Империо_ , – голос Трэверса эхом отдается от стен. Гарри подчиняется проклятию, подходит к нему, небрежно расталкивая локтями парализованных магглов. – Аврор Харт. Мадам Амбридж упоминала, что вы, возможно, к нам присоединитесь. Рад, что она не ошиблась.

Эггзи бросает на нынешнего, настоящего Гарри испуганный взгляд. Гарри качает головой: не волнуйся, со мной, как видишь, все в порядке.

– Неужели вы думали, что Долорес так просто обвести вокруг пальца? – посмеивается Трэверс. – Или вы полагали, что вам, Мастеру Забвения, невозможно противостоять?

Главная ошибка Гарри – он с самого начала и до «Дня В» недооценивал Пожирателей Смерти. Думал, что они знают о нем меньше, чем он – о них. 

– Сегодня праздник, – объявляет Трэверс, снимая маску и поворачиваясь к товарищам. – Предлагаю как следует повеселиться. Как думаете, сколько магглов способен убить один аврор за пять минут, не используя Непростительных Проклятий? Делайте ставки, господа!

Пожиратели смеются и начинают звенеть галлеонами. Эггзи переводит взгляд с неподвижно ожидающего приказаний аврора Харта на Гарри, небрежно облокотившегося на стену, и обратно. Он одновременно и хочет, и не хочет видеть, что будет дальше. 

Трэверс, закончив разбираться с деньгами, приказывает коллегам снять обездвиживающие чары с жертв, а потом наколдовывает прочный щит и достает карманные часы:

– Время пошло! – и аврор Харт разворачивается к магглам.

Гарри помнит ощущение свободы, сопровождающее каждое заклинание. Помнит отстраненное удовольствие – как же было весело не держать себя, не повиноваться Статуту Секретности, просто колдовать в меру своих способностей… 

В первую минуту магглы слишком шокированы, чтобы сопротивляться. 

Гарри достает палочку и направляет ее в лоб пожилой женщине. На ее лице появляется два глубоких пореза, еще два – на шее, и она падает навзничь. Со всех сторон раздаются крики. Гарри разворачивается и трансфигурирует одного, второго, третьего маггла – наполовину люди, наполовину рептилии, они дергаются и воют на полу. 

Молодому мужчине Гарри взрывает внутренности, его соседу отрезает голову. Подвешивает под полоток семейную пару – призванные веревки с хрустом переламывают шейные позвонки. Добивает дергающихся полурептилий, разогревая им кровь до кипения. Трэверс неукоснительно следует обещанию не позволять ему использовать Круциатус или Аваду. 

На второй минуте Пожирателям наскучивает подобное избиение младенцев, и они принимаются накладывать Империус на магглов: теперь Гарри приходится призывать щиты, уворачиваться от кулаков, сумок, ножей и обломков скамеек. _Левикорпус_ , почти забытое с школьных времен заклинание, лишает сразу нескольких противников опоры, и еще одно, тех же лет, _Сектумсемпра_ – вскрывает животы. 

Гарри поскальзывается на луже крови, но удобно падает на скамью и откатывается в сторону. Снова использует трансфигурацию – в конце концов, это – самый быстрый способ лишить человека жизни, если Проклятье Убийства к использованию запрещено; повсюду вокруг Гарри плоть оборачивается тканью, деревом, металлическими пластинами. Он давит каблуками мышей и крыс. А потом у него из рук выбивают палочку. 

Пожиратели хохочут, подсчитывая выигрыш, но Трэверс не теряется: Гарри подбирает оброненный кем-то нож и втыкает его в спину ближайшего маггла. 

Третья минута. В ход идут скупые, выверенные приемы немагической борьбы; тогда Гарри был в отличной форме. До Трэверса доходит, что кольцо на мизинце Гарри – не просто кольцо, и теперь каждый выпад сопровождается Парализующим проклятьем. Гарри ломает шеи вялящимся под ноги магглам прицельными ударами каблука. Находит свою палочку возле трупа сухой старухи, но не успевает наклониться за ней: в его челюсть врезается массивный кулак. 

Гарри теряет равновесие, в голове звенит, и если бы его тело не подчинялось стороннему наблюдателю, он наверняка упустил бы возможность вернуть себе оружие. Но он все еще под Империусом, и рука сама собой тянется к палочке, с языка слетает бездумное _Сектумсемпра!_ , вкус крови наполняет рот. 

«Грязная немагическая кровь!» – хохочет Трэверс. Гарри, пользуясь окровавленным магглом, как щитом, встает, вталкивает в стену какого-то отчаянного смельчака, мчащегося на него с подсвечником в руке.

Четвертая минута едва успевает начаться. Гарри, заполучив палочку назад, не тратит больше ни секунды – просто и незатейливо режет, взрывает, трансфигурирует кости. 

Ненадолго в церкви воцаряется тишина. Эггзи стоит, закрыв рот рукой, и смотрит на аврора Харта, который оглядывается по сторонам и, убедившись, что противников больше нет, убирает палочку в карман. 

– Меньше четырех минут, – Трэверс, пораженный, отменяет защитное поле. – Мерлин Всемогущий.

– Лорд будет крайне недоволен, если мы убьем такого... перспективного мага, – мерзким визгливым голосом замечает низкий, приземистый Пожиратель с магическим протезом на месте правой руки (благодаря растиражированным фактам из биографии Мальчика-Который-Выжил Гарри теперь знает, что это был Питер Петтигрю, предатель Тайны семьи Поттеров, покончивший с собой буквально полтора месяца спустя «Дня В»). – Лорд не любит проливать кровь чистокровных. Предлагаю оставить его под Империусом в Министерстве!

Трэверс замолкает в задумчивости. Кто-то из его коллег вспоминает о ставках, и завязывается горячий спор. Никто не замечает, как аврор Харт делает шаг вперед и направляет палочку на одну из каменных статуй маггловского святого, возвышающуюся под самый потолок.

Этот момент Гарри, честно признаться, помнит плохо. По крайней мере, ту секунду, когда ему все-таки удалось побороть ослабивший хватку Империус. 

Эггзи вздрагивает от оглушительного грохота падающей статуи. Аврор Харт проверяет тела Пожирателей Смерти – все без сознания, но живы, у четверых сломаны кости – и уверенными жестами принимается за модификацию памяти. _Обливиэйт, Обливиэйт, Обливиэйт_ … Шесть раз. Потом он, не оглядываясь, аппарирует.

Воспоминание рассеивается, на секунду становится головокружительно темно, а потом Гарри открывает глаза у себя в кабинете. 

Эггзи стоит, наклонившись над думоотводом, упирается обеими ладонями в столешницу; глаза его открыты, но он явно все еще видит перед собой церковь, трупы десятков магглов, спокойное, отрешенное, убийственное колдовство.

– Я не вернулся в Аврорат, – говорит Гарри, потому что историю нужно рассказать до конца. – Не мог. Мне удалось выяснить, что мадам Амбридж действовала по приказу Честера Кинга, который подозревал, что я рано или поздно выступлю против них. Он намеревался повесить на меня массовые убийства, совершенные Пожирателями Смерти, чтобы продемонстрировать публике успешную работу Аврората, но к тому моменту, как его люди прибыли в церковь, я уже дезаппарировал. Разумеется, мое имя сразу же внесли в список «нежелательных личностей Министерства», и мне пришлось скрываться в маггловском мире до конца войны. Официально я подал в отставку в июне. Остальное ты знаешь: я побывал у Донны и Софи в Греции, а потом присоединился к работе по восстановлению Хогвартса, и директор предложила мне должность. 

Эггзи не двигается с места, и Гарри не знает, услышал ли он хоть слово. Потом он резко выпрямляется, разворачивается и… 

– Я хочу стать аврором, – выплевывает Эггзи, обнимая его так крепко, что ребра почти хрустят. Гарри тщетно пытается вдохнуть. Эггзи стискивает объятия еще сильнее, прижимает его к себе, цепляется пальцами за мантию и смотрит горящим взглядом снизу вверх. 

Как будто и не прерывал их визит Чарли Хескетта. 

Он так близко, твердый и теплый, и он не…

– Уверен? – спрашивает Гарри тихо.

– Конечно. Теперь… Теперь еще сильнее хочу!

– Почему?

– Потому что нельзя допустить, чтобы что-то подобное случилось снова! – это – не его слова. Это – цитата из речи Мальчика-Который-Выжил, которую тот произнес на годовщину Битвы за Хогвартс в две тысячи восьмом году. 

Гарри улыбается коротко и наконец обнимает Эггзи в ответ, осторожно и мягко: кажется, одно неверное движение – и это прекратится. Гарри ужасно не хочется его отпускать. Старое воспоминание уже не способно выбить его из колеи само по себе, но вечер был полон неприятных сюрпризов, и прикосновения Эггзи приносят долгожданное, необходимое умиротворение. Спокойствие.

– Общение с мистером Поттером положительно на тебя влияет, – говорит он.

– Гарри. – Эггзи серьезен. Держит по-прежнему крепко, смотрит прямо в глаза, не одобряет снисходительной улыбки. – Это было отвратительно. Просто отвратительно. А если бы ты не стер им память, тебя бы за это еще и судили! Эта мстительная мразь, Трэверс – я читал архив Визенгамота, он бы обязательно все подробности вывалил присяжным, удачно забыв упомянуть свой Империус!

Он понимает. Гарри знал, что он поймет, но все равно чувствует облегчение, будто с плеч сбросил тяжелый зимний плащ.

– Рад, что ты разделяешь мою точку зрения.

Эггзи решительно кивает. И опускает взгляд на его губы. 

О, Господи.

Гарри резко перестает хватать воздуха, и он вдруг со всей ясностью ощущает, что и он сам, и Эггзи чрезвычайно возбуждены. 

Наверное, это – закономерный катарсис, думает он. Классический, как в кино. Или же их обоих возбуждает кровавое насилие над магглами, и в таком случае…

– Гарри, – бормочет Эггзи хрипло. Он в долю секунды начисто растерял весь по-гриффиндорски праведный запал. – Я…

Гарри целует его. Прямо в открытый на полуслове рот.

Эггзи на мгновение застывает – а потом едва не разрывает ногтями мантию в попытке прижать его ближе. Поцелуй выходит неуклюжим, мокрым, жарким – они сталкиваются зубами, языками, очки мешают ужасно; Эггзи пытается одновременно подтолкнуть Гарри к стене и опрокинуть на стол, но никак не может определиться с направлением движения. 

Гарри хрипло смеется ему в губы. Грудь и живот будто бы наполнили раскаленным воздухом, голова кружится, перед глазами – раскрасневшееся, совершенно охреневшее лицо Эггзи. 

– Ты хотел что-то сказать? – спрашивает он, коротко кусая пухлую нижнюю губу. Эггзи сдавленно стонет.

– Это… Ты… А, хер с ним, – и он нагло просовывает колено Гарри между ног.

И действительно.

* * *

**Эпилог**

* * *

– …и Гарри поймал снитч. Он у него едва из руки не выскользнул – в сосульку, черт возьми, превратился уже! – но он его все равно удержал двумя пальцами за крыло. Это было офигительно!

Предновогодний квиддичный матч команды Аврората против команды Отдела Тайн длился шесть часов. Гарри никогда не выпивал столько Огневиски за такое короткое время, совершенно при этом не пьянея – и это был первый раз на его памяти, когда Согревающие чары рассеялись раньше, чем закончился Огневиски. Рекорд, иначе не скажешь.

– Тебе долить? – спрашивает Донна.

Гарри кивает. И в который раз радуется, что с тех пор, как Эггзи поступил в аврорскую школу, пятничные ужины с коллегами плавно перекочевали в «Вилла Донна». Теперь, когда он устает от громкой болтовни, он может в любой момент пересесть за барную стойку и воспользоваться последним достижением архитекторской мысли Сэма – приглушающим шумы барьером. 

– Ему с тобой повезло, – говорит Донна, указывая бутылкой на аврорский стол, где Эггзи продолжает в красках пересказывать ключевые моменты матча. – Если он случайно назовет тебя именем кумира в постели, ты не заметишь разницы.

– Замечу, – отмахивается Гарри. – Я – аврор. Я замечаю такие вещи. Меня учили неусыпной бдительности.

Через минуту Эггзи подлетает к стойке с пустой кружкой и строит Донне отвратительно пьяные глазки.

– Кстати, – говорит он, как будто участвовал в разговоре, а не распевал дифирамбы лучшему ловцу Аврората в десяти футах от них, – я когда-нибудь узнаю, какое у тебя второе имя, мистер _Festina Lente, HUH_? Ну, ради разнообразия в постели и все такое.

– Возможно, после моей смерти, – вежливо кивает Гарри, – ты прочтешь его в завещании. И если ты думаешь, что я не заметил твоего Подслушивающего Жука, ты глубоко ошибаешься. Нам еще нужно поработать над этим.

Гарри снимает с плеча крошечное черное насекомое и давит его стаканом. Эггзи шипит ругательство, прижимая ладонь к уху. 

– Не обязательно было его убивать, – обиженно бормочет он. – Мне теперь придется заявление на нового писать. И объяснительную.

– К этой части работы ты тоже должен привыкать. Думаешь, все отчеты пишутся Самопишущими перьями? Львиная доля времени аврора уходит на…

– О, профессор Гарри Харт собственной персоной, – Мерлин хлопает его по плечу, подсаживаясь к стойке. – Рад видеть, как здоровье, отлично, поздравляю. А теперь превратись в кота и линяй отсюда. Не хочу начинать выходной с занудной лекции.

– Вульгарно, профессор Мерлин. На уроках вы себе такого не позволяете, – серьезно говорит Эггзи, поправляя очки. – Я имею в виду ваше нижнее белье, сэр.

Гарри уже смирился с тем, что отучать Эггзи от привычки защищать его честь так же бессмысленно, как пытаться натренировать сову проговаривать письма вслух; не то чтобы очень и хотелось. Но проявившаяся месяц назад анимагическая форма Эггзи – золотистый ретривер – многое объясняет.

Пока Мерлин и Эггзи оттачивают друг об друга мастерство сарказма под аккомпанемент насмешек Донны, Гарри лениво оглядывает бар и останавливается взглядом на столике, за которым собралась компания Отдела Международного Магического Сотрудничества. Чарли Хескетт подчеркнуто не смотрит в их сторону; Гарри ему почти сочувствует: на работе, как и в школе, право выбирать заведение на вечер пятницы принадлежит вышестоящим по званию – если ты не обладаешь непревзойденными навыками убеждения, как юный мистер Анвин, конечно.

Эггзи толкает его локтем в бок и наклоняется, чтобы прошептать на ухо:

– Ты все еще жалеешь, что показал Гарри свое воспоминание?

– Нет. Я должен был сделать это, и я сделал. Жалеть не о чем. – Гарри кладет руку ему на колено, улыбается коротко: – К тому же, ты был прав: мистер Поттер не настолько склонен к поспешным выводам, как мне изначально казалось.

– Ну, он – типичный гриффиндорец, этого не отнять, – усмехается Эггзи, – но у меня есть опыт общения с типичными гриффиндорцами. Хотя мои истинные предпочтения ты знаешь.

«Предпочтения» – звучит веско. Когда Гарри после окончания экзаменов невзначай заметил, что Эггзи в школе встречался исключительно с представителями факультета Рейвенкло, Эггзи сначала безумно удивился. А потом расхохотался. А потом заявил, что это Гарри во всем виноват; Гарри – и его программирующая подсознание окраска столов в Макдональдсе в синий рейвенкловский цвет. И подытожил: декан Рейвенкло – логичное завершение пути и достойное достижение на личном фронте. Гарри это настолько понравилось, что он не стал издеваться и упрекать Эггзи в неподобающей аврору невнимательности.

Их коллеги за столиком смеются чьей-то шутке, и Эггзи неконтролируемо взрывается смехом тоже. Гарри проглатывает гордую улыбку: разумеется, ловкий слизеринский засранец утаил еще одного Подслушивающего Жука.

– Я давно хотел тебя спросить, – говорит он, ненавязчивым поглаживанием колена возвращая внимание Эггзи. – Тебя мама в детстве не учила, что ни в коем случае нельзя соглашаться на приглашение незнакомого взрослого мужчины сходить с ним в Макдональдс?

Эггзи на секунду распахивает пораженно рот, но сразу же справляется с собой и расплывается в наглой улыбке. Глаза его блестят за стеклами очков, и Гарри не хочет даже задумываться о том, на какой детектор они сейчас настроены.

– Учила. Конечно, учила. Но ты ведь – не мужчина, Гарри.

Гарри смутно осознает, что его ртом можно ловить снитч, и упрямо сжимает губы. Столько лет держался – и всего за несколько месяцев жизни с Эггзи в одном доме перенял привычку. Блядство.

– Ты – не мужчина, – серьезно кивает Эггзи. – Ты – маг.

– Тонко подмечено, – вставляет Мерлин, лишая Гарри шанса достойно ответить. – Настоящий маг, в отличие от нас, простых магглорожденных. 

– Пока вы здесь, скажите: что вы делаете на День Валентина? – и Донна туда же. Вот дерьмо. Гарри начал эту пикировку; нельзя так просто оставить за Эггзи последнее слово. – Оказалось, что новый профессор трансфигурации – чрезвычайно романтичная женщина, и Минерва сдалась под ее натиском, так что праздник будет официально проводиться в Хогсмиде. У меня, у мадам Паддифут, и в «Трех Метлах». Зайдете?

Самодовольная улыбка Эггзи гаснет, преображается в мягкую, интимную. Желание отвесить ему словесный подзатыльник выветривается начисто. 

Гарри ловит его взгляд и коротко кивает.

– Нет, – говорит он. – У нас уже есть планы.

* * *

**Конец**


End file.
